


Alastor's Tragicomedy Act 2: heaven-hell-purgatory-limbo-stereo

by TheDanBehindTheSlaughter



Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Again, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Smut, Gen, Get Ready to See Alastor Have a Mental Breakdown, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter/pseuds/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter
Summary: Alastor is on a journey to the border of Hell, to find someone who may or may not kill him.And things get interesting.(Revised as of 3/5/2020.)
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668166
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Podcast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back.
> 
> Now, as you can see, this story is marked Explicit. I tried (yes i tried) to make this story without any kind smut, but I unfortunately could not restrain myself.
> 
> Though, the smut is somewhat relative to the plot so please bare with me.
> 
> The story will primarily focus on Alastor and the OC (Idosing), but the rest of the characters will appear in different POVs or memories.
> 
> UPDATE: 3/5/20
> 
> Hey! This story has been revised with some minor and major plot points changed. Best you catch up on the new fic.
> 
> Anyway, that's it from me, here's the story!
> 
> (If you haven't read part 1, then read it now. For the sake of context.)

After that, the insanity literally died.

Media outlets completely dropped everything related to Alastor's disappearance though there was still evidence of the incident.

It was this strange mutual respect now for Alastor. There was now graffiti and murals of the demon across Pentagram City. It seemed like his legacy and infamy was still going to bring him some respect.

This was very beneficial to the hotel, since this meant that they would have some kind of break.

Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk and Niffty were currently in the princess's office and they were mostly silent. The princess initially called them to have a meeting about Alastor but no one was willing to start the conversation.

Husk cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"So, what now?" Husk asked.

"Umm.." Charlie perked up, "Well, to start, we have to increase our defences. Alastor was our main bodyguard, and with him gone, we have to be much more cautious."

"So I guess me and Husk, have to take up the position?" Vaggie stated.

"I could do the same." Angel Dust said.

Charlie turned to the spider demon, "You have to take that position too. Definite backup for Husk and Vaggie."

"As for us?" Niffty asked.

Charlie gave a smirk, "We too have to stand our ground as Alastor said."

Husk sighed, "But what do we do with him?"

"Alastor?" Angel Dust asked.

Husk sighed once more, "Given that Alastor is gone, should we try to find him?"

The group looked at him oddly but each of them knew Husk was somewhat right.

"No." Charlie said, "I think Alastor can handle himself, and we have dealt without him before haven't we?"

Angel Dust shuddered, since that led to bad memories for him and pretty much all of them. Best not to remind themselves of 'that' incident.

"So, I guess we move on?" Charlie finally said after silence.

Everyone agreed, with some giving enthusiasm and Husk being his usual self, giving only a nod.

But the one thought that rang through everyone's head made them even sadder.

_We'll miss you, Al._

* * *

Alastor was having the time of his life.

While the trek was probably not the greatest thing in existence, he found himself enjoying the walk across the desert.

He had rationed a majority of his food having only finished a bottle of water and two cans of food. Since he didn't need any sleep (at least for a while), he was quite far into the desert.

But what truly brought Alastor's adrenaline to its limit was the wildlife.

Deserts usually had scarce wildlife and plenty of plants surprisingly.

However, in Hell, this desert had no kind of flora and plenty of deadly wildlife. Snakes, large cats and hyenas were present across the sandy landscape. They were much larger than their earthly counterparts (at least, to Alastor's knowledge).

Alastor didn't mind them until some decided to attack him, keeping him on edge. Especially those damned scorpions.

He had never cared for bugs unless he had to kill them because someone was scared of them. But if those who had a fear of insects came across the ones here, there would be a lot more screaming.

Alastor had a particular hatred for the constant presence of these scorpions. They were quite large at around Angel Dust's size for comparison. Those buggers kept stalking him at moments and the Radio Demon took care of them with his magic.

But every time he tossed one away, at least another one would appear a few hours after.

Then, he began using the machete.

Alastor had to give it up to Idosing, the demon knew how to make a weapon. And a machete was a surprising fit for the deer.

Once he killed a few, the number of them that tried to follow him dropped. That was a good thing, since he was beginning to get quite tired.

Day and night passed as he trekked across for what seemed to be eternity. He walked to the top of one of the larger dunes which seemed to be a mountain.

Alastor stood at the top, trying to find Pentagram City on the horizon. He had not changed his direction from the start of his journey. His sense of direction was quite easy for him to understand where he was.

He was quite far from the city as he could barely see it anymore.

Alastor sat down on the dune, getting his thoughts together.

He was now quite far from home, but he was unsure how long it would take to reach the border of Hell. Obviously, it was going to take several weeks or months. And given his rations now, he could handle himself.

He chuckled as he stood up and made the next few steps on his journey.

"Only a few thousand miles, Al, only a few thousand more." he said to himself.

* * *

If there's one person you wouldn't think was worried for Alastor, it was Vox.

Even he had to admit, Alastor wasn't exactly his biggest foe. But what happened in the Radio Tower the other day surprised him.

He had never seen the Radio Demon so scared and insecure.

After that little fight, he expected a second attack from Al. Instead, Alastor made the decision to completely disappear.

This completely shocked Vox, as he didn't expect the deer to make such a decision. It would spark a strange curiosity for him.

Vox was trying to find out what had happened to Alastor as a secret hobby for the past week or so.

The Radio Demon's final broadcast didn't give him anything other than Alastor gave a goodbye and that was it.

Unfortunately, Vox couldn't ask those closest to him since he had a rough relationship with them.

So, he turned to the next best thing.

Vox stood outside the large mansion within the city. He had messaged the person he wanted to meet for answers and he knew that this one would help him.

The mansion gate opened and he directed inside by a few servants. Vox knew where he as supposed to go and quickly arrived at where the person he wanted to meet with.

"You know, Vox. I didn't expect you to come and meet me." the man said as he sipped on some tea.

"Well, Lucifer. You know what I am."

Lucifer sat down on the table located on the balcony of the mansion which ladened with a set of teaware. Vox sat down on the other unoccupied chair, adjacent to the ruler of Hell.

He would've like to have some tea but he wanted to have some answers.

"I assume." Lucifer said as he put down his tea cup,"You're here because of Alastor, right?"

Vox chuckled, "Well, yes. Since with him gone..."

Lucifer raised his hand, making Vox stop.

"I was going to discuss this at the next summit of the Overlords. But I might as well as talk with you." Lucifer stated.

The ruler took a breath, "Even with Alastor gone, we can still continue. Surprisingly, he was one of the more... disposable Overlords on the pyramid."

"Alastor, as powerful as he was, his time had passed long ago. Especially after you came along." Lucifer said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I knew that." Vox stated bluntly and taking a sip of the tea served. It was still hot but not too hot. The tea was a simple one but it still tasted nice.

Vox put down the tea on the table, "However, I want to ask some things about Alastor."

Lucifer looked surprised, but in all honesty, who wouldn't?

"Really?" Lucifer finally said, with some interest in his voice, "Well then, what kind of questions do you have?"

Vox adjusted himself, "I want to know what happened to him."

"Are you asking about his disappearance?" Lucifer said.

"No, no. I want to know what happened prior."

Lucifer leaned back into the chair, "Ah, I see."

"Well then, I guess we start with what happened first." Lucifer said after a moment of silence.

"During the Extermination this year, he was attacked by someone. I assumed it some random Exterminator who attacked him suddenly." Lucifer thought for a moment, "And let's just say he was badly injured."

Lucifer pulled out his phone and seemed look for something. Soon enough, he found what he was looking for and passed the phone to Vox.

Vox received the phone and looked at what Lucifer wanted to show him.

"The f**k?"

Lucifer smirked. Vox hated that part of him, which whenever he swore, it was an audible bleep.

But the reaction was suitable given that Lucifer showed him a picture of a body torn apart.

What he could assume to be Alastor's abdomen was torn apart by... something. It was a gaping hole of blood and flesh and he could see the body's organs and bones. The wound stretched from the lower stomach to the right collarbone.

Even if it was Alastor, he was impressed by the damage done.

"That's grotesque." Vox said as he passed the phone back.

"As I said, I thought it was an Exterminator at first. But after the radio broadcast, I asked my daughter if she had any pictures of the initial wound. She delivered."

Lucifer sighed, "After that, he was in the hotel for a majority of his healing. His mental state started to deteriorate around this time."

"How badly?" Vox asked.

"He became much more reclusive, more sad and no smiling whatsoever. He just became depressive after the attack."

"But even with the attack, he would've been stronger than that." Vox commented.

"That's the thing. He could've healed and remained himself but something else was happening underneath that deer."

Lucifer suddenly looked like that he finally realized something but he made no comment towards it.

He soon cleared his throat, "He became unstable and then.. he attacked my daughter. He didn't harm her, but it left an impression on her."

Vox too leaned back into his chair. There was a lot more drama happening to the deer demon than he expected.

"Say, did you and Al had a fight?" Lucifer perked up.

Vox looked at the ruler of Hell and nodded.

"Tell me, what happened."

Vox really didn't know how to say it but he tried to. He explained how he was initially there because he wanted to see what Alastor was up to. He had met Alastor just after, and after making a backhanded comment, it sent the Radio Demon into a fit of hysterical rage.

Alastor punched him relentlessly, for a few moments at least. He suddenly let out a strained scream before falling back onto the floor. Once Vox managed to get up, he quickly gave Alastor a taste of his medicine.

"I kicked him into his desk, and just as I'm about to punch him, he screams at me, 'Mercy!'. But that wouldn't stop me."

Lucifer was listening intently though more for the story instead of the glee of gloriously punching Alastor.

"However, that's when things went awry. Tentacles manifested around me and dragged me away from him. They then tossed me quite far away from Alastor."

"What happened next?" Lucifer asked.

"The tentacles disappeared. And he just... started crying again."

Lucifer looked a bit surprised, "Again?"

"I admit that I had no idea how to react to this other than just listen." Vox stated, "But I wasn't so sure why this was the case."

"So what did you do next?"

"I.. left."

Lucifer looked shocked, "Why?"

"Even then, I knew Alastor was already much different than I thought, and his suffering was already happening. So, I quietly left."

Lucifer thought for a while, with his hand supporting his chin.

"Given that, he's gone now.." Vox stated, "I should've been more worried."

Lucifer chuckled, "I don't know what he's doing now. But I wish him the best of luck."

Both of them stared to the horizon, thinking of where the Radio Demon was.

And surprisingly, hoping he'd survive.


	2. Dead Zone

Alastor was nearing something.

The first sign was the presence of vegetation. The green plants started appear within the sand rarely. Then, the plants appeared more often.

Before long, he was in a desert grassland. The feeling of grass across his feet was pleasant, but not for long.

Without any kind of threats in the grassland, he set up a small area for a camp. It was easy for him to manifest fire for a campfire and quickly set up a comfortable place to rest with the backpack.

He had drained through half of his supplies already and Alastor was gulping a water bottle and some junk food.

_Hopefully, I'm close._

Once he put out the fire, he quickly grabbed everything he needed and continued his walk.

Light and dark passed like nothing as he stepped along the grassland that got greener each passing day. Alastor was strong for a measly walk across long distances, but for one stretched out this long was beginning to take a toll on him.

His body was noticeably much skinnier and he was having a harder time to regain his breath. On some occasions, he would pass out from tiredness.

Alastor would wake up several days later and possibly longer, and he would take time to rest a while after. Once he felt like he was ready to move, the deer would grab everything he had and continue.

Time was something he barely cared for, but he wasn't so sure how long it had been nor how longer it will be.

The grassland was now a hilly plains area. Now that he was away from the desert, he had taken off most of his facial attire leaving only the sunglasses on to block the blinding sun.

Alastor was feeling very tired, probably one of few times he was feeling this way. The urge to sleep was beginning to take over him.

He stepped towards the flattest area of the plains, and once he arrived, Alastor placed the backpack and laid down on it using it as a pillow.

The moment he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Alastor managed to find himself back in the dark room.

From he could guess, it was this sort of safe space that would sometimes give him a memory. But he only was in this room two times so he could be wrong.

He didn't even attempt to stand up, as he continued to lay down on the floor.

_"Hey."_

Alastor was surprised as a soft yet aged female voice echoed through the room. It was comforting, almost like his mother.

_What if it is?_

_"Al, I know you're sad."_

Okay, he wasn't sure if this was a memory or his mother from heaven speaking directly down to him. But he felt warmer, like being embraced with a hug.

"But I know you're strong. You've said you're strong."

The deer recognized the New Orleans accent the woman had.

While he also retained the accent, and on occasion slipped out in public, the accent never stuck with him because of his Mid-Atlantic accent.

But even with that thought, he somehow felt happy.

_"There, there, it's alright. It will all be fine in the end."_

The warmth suddenly tightened around him, except he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the hug and it lasted for the perfect amount of time somehow.

It stopped but he still felt the residual effect of the hug.

_"Now, let's get you ready-"_

Alastor suddenly woke up.

* * *

He was still within the grassy plain hills but there was an exceptionally strong wind gushing between the mellow hills and valleys.

Alastor somehow felt happy and knew the situation was easy to handle. He was quick to get up and grabbed the half full yet heavy backpack.

The wind was definitely picking up as he attempted to walk in a straight line. It was pushing him forward more than pushing him back and sometimes it would near make him fall flat on his face.

But he managed to make quite some distance when the wind finally dissipated.

The one thing he noticed once the wind was behind him was that the land was gradually getting higher even with the presence of hills everywhere.

He soon realized why, making him stop dead in his tracks.

Alastor was at the foot of a mountain valley. The tallest peaks seemed to completely tower the landscape, while the shortest ones still had traces of snow on their top.

"Wow." he said to himself quietly.

He promptly began walking once more.

If you thought walking a million miles was hard enough, trying hiking around a few miles. Through an increasingly high number of plants.

The vegetation was getting more nature friendly as trees, ferns and even vines were quickly sprouting around Alastor as he walked.

It was hard trying to climb the hills so the Radio Demon stuck to the valleys, which was already hard enough.

Somehow, he found a river.

Given what he had been taught about nature in general, he knew that rivers usually started in mountains and flowed down from them. Rain was the primary reason for water sources within the tall rocky regions.

He sat down next to it once he walked adjacent to the river and against the river flow.

The water was incredibly clear especially for a river, and he could easily see the rocks and sediment that were within the water.

Alastor reached into the water, and gave himself a taste of the liquid.

His throat seemed to clear immediately and he felt so hydrated for the first time in a while. He felt refreshed, and heaved a sigh of relief once he was done.

Using some of the empty bottles within the backpack, Alastor managed to get enough water for a long while. With that, he made the next steps of his journey.

Days passed like an afterthought as he trekked and hiked across the terrain through the landscape full of nature. Whether it was a bright sunny day or a dark damp night, the deer demon was simply walking through the wilderness following the upstream of the river.

Along side the increasing fauna, there was some wildlife here too. Three-headed wolves, some birds that ranged from the typical colourful ones to the more predatory kind to funnily enough, deer.

Whilst walking, a male deer had been following him slowly. At first, Alastor ignored it but he took notice of the animal's behaviour.

Then, he had to do his business. And by business, that meant having to pee. Demons still had to do usual bodily manners, whether they wanted to or not.

As he was just about to finish, the deer's suddenly poked him in the ass.

Alastor was not impressed.

With the machete, he quickly slit the deer's neck and blood wound up spraying all over him. If there was one thing he did not want at this time, he didn't want to be some wild deer's mate.

After having a impromptu shower of blood, he was eager to eat the deer's remains.

Sure, he could start a fire and char them properly but he liked raw meat. It's succulent taste and bloody texture always satisfied him. He could eat a horse, literally and figuratively.

But he still had to reach the border of Hell.

He ate as much as he could before he wound up getting full. That signal to Alastor that he should probably get going.

However, he was caked in blood and it was starting to ruin his clothing. He can't have that, so he had to find some kind of lake.

He followed the river for a while until he came across a waterfall with a large body of water at the bottom of it.

This was the perfect environment to bathe in and he stripped his clothes so that he could dive in.

Somehow, the water felt as satisfying as drinking it as he slowly swam around the pool.

Sure, he had to dry himself off after this, but that he still enjoyed the lovely bath.

After he felt like he was actually clean, Alastor walked out of the water and sat down on a small patch of grass next to a tree.

He didn't have a towel and he couldn't dry himself off with his own clothes so he had to let the air dry him off.

Fortunately, there was a light breeze going through the area and once he felt dry, he put on a new set of clothes and neatly packed the dirty ones in the backpack.

Alastor didn't feel like moving from this spot. He scooted over to the tree and placed himself into a comfortable position to lay down on the tree.

He placed his backpack on his laps and leaned back. Alastor shut his eyes without much hesitation.

Before long, he was fast asleep.


	3. Interference

Rain.

Alastor was usually tolerable towards rain. He never cared for it unless it was heavy enough to completely interfere with his radio broadcasts.

However, he wasn't expecting this.

After he woke up from his nap and walked a few miles to the mountains, the storm began to manifest with distant thunder.

Initially as he walked, it remained a constant red tinge, but as he had gotten to the hills and mountains, it had turned into a relative light pink. But there was no clear pink sky that day as thick dark clouds gave the land a grey colour.

Alastor knew that it was going to rain soon, so he began walking at a faster pace.

He felt himself almost interfered as the sounds of thunder and visible lightning came to him. Thunderstorms were uncommon in Pentagram City, but out here, it was much more worse.

Radio usually was partially interfered when the thunderstorms came along and sometimes lasted several days in the city. This usually led to days where some of the entertainment in Hell were unable to their jobs.

The first few droplets of rain began slamming against the ground, making the deer run towards the forest of trees.

He couldn't really get any kind of shelter unless a cave was present. However, there was no kind of cave he had found within the region.

Alastor didn't know if running in the rain was better than walking but he was sure that he needed to get far from there.

He sprinted across the rough terrain, trying to escape the constant flood of rain against him.

But rain makes things more difficult. Rain made the ground slippery, muddy and hard to see when heavy enough.

Alastor picked up his pace as the rain continued to grow in intensity.

The coldness of the rain was beginning to take over his body, making him shiver. He continued to retain a fast sprint through the ever increasing rain.

Then, he slowed down as the rain began to flood the landscape.

Firstly, it was up to his ankles.

Then, it was up to his shins.

Then, it was up to his thighs.

Finally, it was at his waist.

He tried to scale the hills for higher ground. But the rain was getting heavier, there was more lightning and thunder and it was harder to see.

He was completely drenched, the weight of the water somehow dragging him down. Alastor finally managed to get to a high hill, completely soaked.

The water seemed to be rising at a near inhuman speed, it could easily engulf him in a moment's notice.

The Radio Demon had a hard standing up on the hill, trying to get his bearings together. The constant wave of lightning was beginning to take a toll on him somehow.

Maybe because he was connected to the radio waves that filtered through the air? If so, it would explain why he felt sick.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Alastor felt his body suddenly scream in pain. His ears rang loudly, he saw a blinding white with his eyes and each and every one of the cells in his body seemed to quite literally explode.

As quickly as it happened, it dissipated. The pain still remained burning throughout his nerves and he dropped down onto the wet grass. He seemed to be smoking and his clothes were charred.

Alastor wanted to scream in pain once more, but he couldn't. The pain overcame him and he felt his body go to into the depth of unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his body being submerged within water.

* * *

Charlie knew that Alastor was on a suicide mission.

From she could get, the Radio Demon had gone on a journey to find someone, where exactly was hard to pinpoint.

The princess had given the full picture of what was going with Alastor to the rest of the hotel staff before his disappearance. Apparently, he was friends with a musician known as Idosing.

Husk and Niffty were completely aware that Alastor had known this person. As it turns out, the duo knew of the musician and on occasion talked to him.

However, they didn't exactly knew this musician like a friend of theirs and mostly forgotten about him. They didn't have any kind of impression that he was a good friend of Alastor.

But even with that information, the princess could not understand why the Radio Demon would do such a thing.

For the next few months, everyone at the hotel still managed to continue their usual business.

Despite that, many still missed the Radio Demon. A few pictures of Alastor were hung all over the hotel in memory of him.

For all this time, nothing spectacular would happen to them. Other than the memories of Angel Dust's incident and her..

She still shuddered remembering that, it was a tough time for them.

As of currently, she was in her office, thinking of what she could do next. She handled all the things necessary for the day and she already rested, so she was stuck here.

The door suddenly opened and she was greeted with their resident pornstar.

"Hi, Angel Dust." she said as Angel Dust entered

"Hi, Charlie." the spider demon said as he slumped down onto the couches in the office.

Charlie knew that he liked this place other than his own room, it had air conditioning and comfy furniture to sleep on.

"Charlie, you alright?"

She looked over at the pornstar who was looking at her and buried within the couch cushions.

"I'm just thinking, about Alastor."

Angel Dust let out a sigh, "We all do, sometimes." he said as he sat up properly.

Everybody was worried for Alastor, but those days were past them, and they had to move on.

Then, the power cut out.

It was subtle at first, but then the fan in the room was noticeably slowing down. Charlie stood up and walked over to the switches in the room. But all of the switches were on.

"What the?" Charlie murmured to herself.

"Hey, who turned everything off?" Angel Dust said out loud.

She looked around the office and realized that all power was cut off.

The princess went to the door and peeked outside only to see the lights outside in the hallway were off.

She pulled out her phone, but it wouldn't turn on. It seemed like Angel Dust's one wasn't either as he seemed nervous.

But just as she was about to get worried, everything began to return to function. The phones finally much to their relief.

"Yes! My porn is still safe." Angel Dust exclaimed

"Angel!" Charlie hissed.

The spider demon blushed, "Oops, sorry."

However, unbeknownst to either of them, it wasn't just the hotel. Pentagram City faced a large blackout, which only last a single minute.

And completely unknown to them, the cause was something memorialised across the city.

* * *

Idosing led a simple life.

The living space he had constructed over the past few years had been suitable for him.

Sure, it took blood, sweat and tears, but the end result was a lovely quaint home, safe from any kind of natural threat Limbo had to offer.

Still he had to leave every so often to get supplies to live here, but it was manageable.

His daily routine consisted of doing whatever he had. He went to the numerous pools of water to swim for exercise. Cooked meals with the foods he supplied and played music with the instruments he had.

And best part of all, he managed to fit the house with electricity, Internet and water, so he could live life like a normal human being.

To put said necessities was incredibly tedious, but like always, the results were worth it.

It was a great day, he had a good night's rest, and he had a nice cup of Joe to start his day off.

The musician decided to watch television for the morning, catch up on whatever was going in Hell.

Porn channel was never his cup of tea, drama channels sucked, and comedy channels were showing reruns.

News channels seemed entertaining enough, prompting him to change to that channel.

"This just in, 666 News. The infamous Radio Demon known as Alastor has suddenly gone missing. It remains unknown as to when or why the deer demon has suddenly disappeared. The Hazbin Hotel have yet to release any kind of information on the incident."

"That's interesting."

Alastor, a former friend of his. Probably forgotten about Idosing a long time ago. The deal he made all those years ago went down only several months prior. However, the news report showed he was alive. The shot should've killed the deer but by some miracle, he was alive. All of a sudden, he disappears under mysterious circumstances.

Unless...

"Is he... coming here?" Idosing mumbled to himself, amused at the idea.

If Alastor was on his way here, then the musician had to prepare for the deer.

Probably, the deer was here to kill him. However, assuming that he didn't kill the musician right then and there, Idosing could use a companion. It won't hurt anyone unless Alastor wanted to physically harm him.

But if he wanted to, the musician could coerce the deer, assuming he survives what Limbo had in store for him.

"I'll be waiting, Al. I'll be waiting."


	4. Opening Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence in this chapter, perfectly describes this chapter in general (well, in my POV).
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Alastor didn't dream at all this time.

At least, that's what he remembered.

Next thing he knew, he was laying down on something. Possibly a bed.

The constant beep of a heart monitor managed to bring him fully out of unconsciousness. He tried to turn his head, but the feeling of something cold around his neck was making him uncomfortable.

He started to attempt to move his body parts. His arms seemed to wrapped around him, and his abdomen and legs was held down by some yellow straps made of unknown material. Upon further examination, he was wearing a straitjacket and a pair of blue jeans.

He felt so dizzy like he span around way too much. His vision was blurry, his body felt insanely numb and his throat felt dry.

"Alastor?" a voice said.

He recognized that voice. He bloody knew that voice by now.

Alastor jumped out to the direction, but with the restraints around him, he remained stuck to the bed he was strapped to. His head was able to move far enough to see where the voice came from. With that, he realized there was a steel collar around his neck.

He growled at the voice. And soon his vision was finally able to focus on the voice's origin to which revealed a person.

The person was wearing a brightly coloured white suit with black stripes all across it, like a zebra. His mop of hair was jet black with traces of white hair within it. A pair of black and white coloured sunglasses covered his face.

"Idosing." Alastor growled.

"Well, looks like you remember my name." Idosing said sarcastically.

Alastor tried to move towards him but the restraints wouldn't allow him to budge.

"You." Alastor said through gritted teeth, "You shot me."

"Yes." Idosing said with a nod.

_"You shot me."_

"We established that already, yes."

Idosing moved forward towards him, hands in his pockets. Alastor pushed himself into the bed, and continued to growl at the zebra.

"Why?"

"Funny you say that, as you have forgotten about it." Idosing said.

Alastor looked at the musician, as Idosing stood beside him.

Idosing remained silent, but his hand reached over to the back of Alastor's head. Soon, he touched the deer's hair and tightly grasped at it, making Al freeze up.

The zebra leaned over and brought Alastor's forehead to his own forehead, making very close eye contact with each other.

With his other free hand, Idosing took off those sunglasses.

It's hard to describe what Alastor saw, but those eyes under the eyewear were replaced soulless white orbs that sucked his energy and fear like black holes. The zebra smiled, rivaling the Radio Demon's old personal one.

"Now, be a good little deer, will you?" Idosing spoke.

His voice seemed to be highly distorted with autotune as he smiled uncomfortably against the Radio Demon.

As for Alastor, he completely didn't know what to do. His mind was blank and every thought that was inside his head was that of dread and fear.

Idosing put his sunglasses back on without warning, and quickly dropped Alastor back on to the bed.

Without any kind of commentary, Idosing left the room with Alastor completely in shock.

The Radio Demon didn't know what to do after that whole thing. Alastor just broke down the moment Idosing was out of the room. He sobbed quietly as he remained restrained against the bed.

_This can't be happening._

For all he knew, he was going to die. Alastor had unwillingly doomed himself by even attempting such a journey to the border of Hell.

_Please don't let me die._

Soon enough, he had cried himself to sleep before getting one last look at the dark green ceiling.

* * *

Alastor found himself in his Radio Tower.

He knew he was dreaming again, but past-Al was clutching his head in his hands and Idosing stood across him.

"Like I said, Alastor, you're getting worse." Idosing said.

"Shut up." the deer mumbled.

"And you're denying it."

"I'm not doing either!" Alastor angrily exclaimed.

The Radio Demon seemed to be highly agitated, but Idosing seemed to know what to do.

"Okay, I'll make a deal."

"Just shut up." Alastor said through gritted teeth.

"I'll leave. And you go on your merry way."

Any sense of anger completely left Alastor's body and it hit him like he received the news someone he knew just died.

"Wait, I-"

"You know I'm right."

"No, I, I don't want that."

Idosing tilted his head, "Oh really?"

"Just let me think about it-"

"Then, think about it, you narcissistic piece of shit." Idosing said harshly.

Idosing stomped his way out of the room, and Alastor was left in a shaking manner.

Then, the world cut to black.

* * *

Soon enough, he managed to crawl out of unconsciousness.

He found himself on the hospital bed again, but the room he was in was noticeably darker.

Alastor was in the corner of the room where the hospital supplies were, all within a set of glass drawers.

The room itself was a dark green, with the exception of the furthest wall from him. He turned his head around to get a better look.

The furthest wall was made entirely of glass, which revealed a valley of mountains with a canyon in the center. Within the canyon, a large river made of incredibly clear water flowed peacefully.

The sun was also visible from the window. Alastor never really cared for the sun since it was easy to differentiate from day and night. However, here, it seemed unbelievably fitting. It was just behind one of the mountains and it appeared to be sunset.

Idosing suddenly entered the room, and turned on the lights within the room. The blinding white lights made Alastor hiss.

Alastor felt nothing as Idosing walked over to him. He didn't even want to react to him as he looked away.

That was until Idosing suddenly began opening the straps.

The deer tensed but soon relaxed as the straps were opened. The straitjacket had to remain on, since the people present didn't wanted to see him half naked.

It felt being weird for Alastor but given that this captor wasn't exactly caring, he wanted to be free from this.

The moment his hands were free, he tried to get the collar off of his neck. Idosing pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button on it, releasing Alastor.

"You can stand up."

Alastor reluctantly maneuvered out of the bed and managed to stand up. He walked out of the room with Idosing behind him.

Once out of the room, the Radio Demon realized the building was more of a house than a prison. It had a large living room and kitchen, with several furniture spread across it.

Now that he thought about it, Alastor should've made an attempt to get out of there. But without any kind of supplies, or even way of getting back, he couldn't do that. Instead, he had to stay there for as long as he could.

"You alright?" Idosing said as he walked past the radio host and headed to the kitchen.

In all honesty, he shouldn't be. He was inside the house of someone who attempted to kill him. But here he was, simply following his former friend into whatever was happening.

"What is wrong with me?" Alastor murmured.

"Many things." Idosing suddenly replied.

Alastor managed let out a whimper in response.

All of this was confusing, everything surrounding Idosing was soon becoming a dizzy mess that reminisced him of the musician's lyrics.

He then let out an exasperated sigh. This was beginning to affect him.

"Coffee?"

Alastor looked over at Idosing who had a mug of pitch black coffee on the counter top. He moved forward and decided to take it, before promptly downing it.

It was hot but not too hot. In fact, it was the perfect temperature to drink the beverage.

He finished it, and quickly placed the mug back on the counter, while Idosing was drinking his own though it was noticeable that it was cold.

"You're keeping me alive?" he finally managed to say.

Idosing stopped drinking his beverage, "Yes."

"Why exactly?" Alastor slurred.

"Out of the kindness of my heart."

"Are you lying?"

Idosing smirked, "No, Al."

Alastor seemed to have a kind of hard time adjusting to this demon. With the fact that this was the only other person around, he had to get used to this.

"Um, I admit that we do have a problem with you." Idosing suddenly said.

"Is it the fact that I could kill you at any moment?" Alastor growled.

"Maybe, but I actually don't have any kind of clothing for you, other than those suits and that hoodies and slacks you brought."

Alastor dropped any kind of anger with that statement.

"You can go into the bedroom at the far end of the hallway. It has a bathroom, and all of your stuff inside."

Idosing finished his beverage and put his mug onto the counter top and let out a satisfied sigh, "That is all."

Alastor remained still. He could fight this man, or he could just follow what he'd been told. But even with that thought, he simply wanted to just rest. Hence, he decided to walk to the new room.

There was a few other rooms as he walked along the hallway. Idosing had his entire interior painted dark green, which Alastor thought was calming.

Speaking of Idosing, the musician looked more human. Sure, he had a zebra like aesthetic to him, but he didn't have those ear tufts like Alastor. He was still going to refer to the musician as a zebra.

He opened the door to the bedroom and was somewhat surprised of what was inside.

The room was a jarring dark colour that seemed to be a mix between dark green and red, reminiscent of the coloured tint of Hell.

The room wasn't exactly special but it seemed homely. A bed sat in the middle with a window above the headboard. The size of the bed left the room a bit empty but that was kept up with the other furniture within the room.

There was a desk, a wardrobe closet and a bedside drawer. Looking around the room, he found the clothes within the wardrobe. The suits were well ironed, and the rest of the casual attires were folded neatly.

"How long was I out?" he muttered himself.

Alastor didn't remember anything from what happened to him. All he remembered was that it was raining to an insane degree.

Alongside the clothing, there was the backpack he had brought which was on the bed. Reaching inside, he found that the food supplies that he had brought were still there.

However, as he dug through the bag, he realized he brought more than supplies.

He quickly found his monocle still intact within one of the front pockets, and swiftly placed on the bedside drawer. There was a few other things such as a few ruined books and a photograph.

The photo was that of the Happy Hotel staff, taken on the second year. Alastor nearly broke down again seeing the photograph. Almost everything he did to come here was at the sacrifice of leaving his friends behind.

_I hope they're alright._

He decided to take a bath, and quickly took off the clothes that he had been forced to wear. Without any second thoughts, he entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was made of dull colours, but seemed to be comforting with the bedroom. It had all necessities such as a sink, toilet and a shower area encased in glass. It also had a lot of body care such as soap, and toothbrushes.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess, and his face looked a bit paler.

He took a glance at the long scar on his abdomen which was caused by Idosing. The scar was instantly eye catching once his shirt was off. He stayed there lightly touching the scar.

However, as he looked closer at himself, Alastor noticed that there was noticeable burn scars around his body. It was hard to see with the light of the bathroom, but upon further inspection, he had a large burn scar originated from the top of his head and spread to the left side of his body. It looked a surge of electricity when through him.

He touched at the scars but they seemed to have healed long before he even woken up.

_Was I struck by lightning?_

It seemed plausible that he was, given by his scars. But if that was the case, he really hated himself for getting himself this hurt.

After the self examination in the mirror, he finally stepped into the shower. Closing the glass door, he looked at the apparatus. A single large shower head sprouted at the top of the wall and two taps each coloured red and blue respectively.

Red for hot, blue for cold. Simple enough.

He turned each taps equally so that the water would be warm but not too warm.

Before long, he was enjoying a greatly needed hot bath. He was there for about half an hour at most as he shampooed his hair and washed whatever dirt he had prior.

Thoughts flooded to him like the water running down his body. His regret of coming here in the first place was beginning to drown under the immense pressure and complete confusion of the numerous questions he needed answering.

Should he even stay here? Should he continue to search for answers about himself with Idosing? Why was he even alive?

After he felt like he was actually clean, he shut off the shower and stepped out. Fortunately, there was a towel and a bathrobe already there within the bathroom.

He dried himself quickly and put on the bathrobe. He then exited the bathroom, turning off the lights within there.

The sunset had shifted into night, with the mountains barely being visible. Alastor turned on the lights before settling down on the bed.

_Why am I like this?_

He should've made a decision to get out or even attack Idosing.

Instead, he was now willingly accepting the musician's offers. It was this strange feeling of trust with Idosing. Not like Stockholm syndrome, but it seemed like it was there the moment he even wound up in the zebra's home.

Alastor laid down on the bed, heavily unsure on what to do.

But something in him was telling that, he should stay. That one thought would've been easily dismissed by Alastor in a way, but he wanted to stay. For reasons yet known.

Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was desperation. But whatever it was, he wanted to stay for answers.

He put a hand to his temple, trying to just comprehend what happened in the past few days or weeks or whatever period of time that he was stuck here.

Alastor groaned, "Dear Lucifer, this is confusing."


	5. Filler

The one thing Alastor wondered was definitely how Idosing managed to construct such a living space.

The house was quite suitable for two people, meaning he either knew Alastor will eventually come here, or he had occasional guests come over to stay. Whatever it was, the musician knew what he needed to live in an environment like this.

Along side that, it was fitted with electricity, internet connections and television. Alastor had no idea how Idosing managed to set them up, but it showed the musician lived like a normal person.

As for Alastor, he got used to it.

The Radio Demon didn't have much of a choice in all honesty. He had to stay here for a while to even get any kind of answers.

He spent some of the time with the musician trying to comprehend what exactly was the musician's accommodation. The deer demon kept asking questions about what exactly were the things that were within the house, such as the laptops around the place. There was also some things that he didn't know existed such as solar panels.

The panels were used to harness a part of the Sun's energy to help power the house's electricity. Though, the rest of Alastor's questions were not answered.

Then again, he asked whether or not he could take the entire Sun's energy using the solar panels which was met with laughter.

As for Idosing, he seemed fine with Alastor around even with the possibility of getting killed by him. Alastor didn't converse with him yet, but he needed to do so soon.

However, as he explored more, the presence of any kind of weapons were non-existent. Even when he snuck into the musician's room, there wasn't anything that would signify that he even had any there.

Alastor wasn't so sure how Idosing could make weapons from angel spears. Back then, he could care less, because of the power they had.

As for his current situation, he was slumped on a sofa in the living room watching the picture show on a very thin television.

Idosing was within the kitchen which seemed to have a long lasting supply of food. But as of currently, he was drinking a single bottle of water.

The television was showing the most blandest TV show you could think of. Except played by demons.

Alastor wasn't a huge fan of them especially since the TV show was that of Vox's talk show.

It may have been jealousy or just plain disgust for the television demon. Just a bland interview with some random celebrity demon. Nothing special.

"Why are you watching this bastard?" Alastor said through gritted teeth as Idosing sat down beside him.

"In all honesty, better than anything else on the TV."

"Touché." Alastor responded.

The show cut to an commercial advertising absolutely useless things such as other bad TV shows and suspicious drugs. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't know where the TV remote was, he'd turn off the picture show right this instant.

It soon cut into the world's worst intro music and a panning in shot of Vox. Alastor groaned as the TV demon smiled to the camera.

"You want to watch something else?" Idosing asked.

"If there is anything else to watch." Alastor murmured.

Now that he wasn't paying attention to the television, he realized how close he was to Idosing. However, the thought of throttling the zebra's neck seemed completely foreign to him. The sense of trust around him was unsettling.

"Can I... ask you a few questions?" Alastor blurted out.

"Oh, now you want answers." Idosing said sarcastically, before chuckling, "Alright then, you ask, you shall receive."

"How long was I out?"

"A month."

"A month?" Alastor said again, surprised.

"If you're wondering, it took 4 months for you to get here." Idosing said bluntly.

"What?!" Alastor exclaimed.

Idosing looked at him also surprised, though at Alastor's reaction. Alastor was very surprised by the musician's statement, almost shocked to the core.

He buried his face into his hands, "Lords above." he said, though muffled by his palms.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know anymore." Alastor replied.

"Okay, why aren't you alright?"

"The.."

Alastor was about to say 'the Hotel'. But he caught himself before doing saying so because he didn't know if the musician actually knew about the hotel.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the Hazbin Hotel?" Alastor asked.

"Yes? But I know it exists, I don't really care about it." Idosing said, "Why is that?"

Alastor quickly went to his personal room and quickly grabbed the photograph from it. He felt excited, for some reason.

Once he was back to the living room, he passed the photo to Idosing, who examined it.

"Is this the staff?" the musician asked.

"Yes." Alastor said cheerfully.

"And you're one of them?" Idosing said pointing to Alastor on the photograph.

Alastor then went on a very long conversation with Idosing discussing each of the staff members of the hotel, what the hotel did, and the shenanigans that went on during those hours that they were open.

The Radio Demon was on the verge of breaking out into song, but Idosing managed calm him down with remarks and a myriad of questions.

Alastor introduced everyone. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust and his two best friends, Husk and Niffty. He continued to talk, with Idosing happily giving some jokes along the way.

By some miraculous event, Alastor managed to calm down.

"Okay, okay, there exists a hotel in Hell that rehabs sinners. And you work there. And it's a magnificent place." Idosing said to conclude the chaotic conversation.

"Yes." Alastor said.

"So.. why are you not alright about them?"

Alastor forgot about the question that sparked the whole conversation. But he had to let it out.

"I'm worried about their safety. I serve as their defender against outside forces. The last time I wasn't there for them.."

Alastor choked at his own words, unwilling to speak about what had happened.

"Hey. You can tell it to me." Idosing finally said.

If there was a question he needed answering, it was whether or not he could trust Idosing.

With what had just happened, yes, he could.

"Alright then."

But no matter what Alastor did, he couldn't bring himself to say what happened oh so few years ago. Next thing he knew, he was silent.

"Al? Hello? Did the broadcast shut off?" Idosing said before giving a few lights smacks to the deer's head.

"Hey." Alastor said, annoyed.

"Seems like you don't want to talk about it." the musician stated.

Alastor slumped back into the sofa, but remained tense. He wasn't so sure if the hotel staff were able to handle themselves. Plus, he mentally kicked himself as he didn't put the hotel's safety first.

"If you need time, I'll go for now." Idosing said.

"No, I want to ask more." Alastor replied back instantly.

Alastor faced the musician, "How did you manage to live here? Seems like a lot of hard work building this place."

Idosing chuckled, "A decade worth of building this house. I finished a few years ago, but those first few years were great."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Then, how did you get the materials and food?"

"I have to go back to Hell every so often. Takes me around 1 to 2 months to get there and come back."

"Wait." Alastor said as he raised his hand, "It took me 4 months to get here, how do you get to Pentagram City that quickly?"

"You went by the desert route, which makes you endure a very painful way to get here. I usually go by this way."

Idosing pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, which revealed a circular map of Hell. The main city was in the misshapen center, and bulged out into numerous territories. The furthest place in Hell (from the Pentagram City at least) was a green plains area.

Compared to where Alastor went, Idosing was much more closer with the exception that he still had a journey ahead of him.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind the animals, the animals don't mind you."

Alastor gulped, "Okay, what kind of animals are there?"

"Hellhounds, large cats, spiders, the like but several thousand times larger."

"Seems fun." Alastor murmured.

"Is that all?" Idosing asked.

"Well, one last question." Alastor reluctantly said.

Alastor managed to sit up straight before saying his next question.

"How did you find me?"

* * *

"Fucking Hell."

Idosing hated Limbo's thunderstorms.

The thunderstorms ranged heavily from normal kinds of storms to hellish floods of Mother Nature. The reason why the house was placed on top of high stilts.

Fortunately, the rain was dying at this point in time. So, that meant that he could remain less cautious.

His house was already built on a very high plateau and very rarely got any kind of flooding. And in cases where the water level was beyond where his house foundation was only up to a puddle within his home.

The water will dissipate after a short period of time and it was already flowing out into the pretty green hills.

Normally, Idosing usually spent the next few hours after the rain trying to find any kind of damage caused by the rain. It had happened on multiple occasions and he had to make sure that it wasn't that bad.

Fortunately, there wasn't any particular huge damage that would require his attention.

However, next thing he knew he found a backpack.

Idosing took notice of the person's backpack which was surprisingly intact but very soaked in water.

He pried through the bag and found several clothes, a few tattered books, a photograph and a monocle.

The musician recognized that some of the clothes was that of Alastor's red suit.

Idosing already suspected that Alastor was eventually going to come here, but the thunderstorms got to the deer first.

For the next few days at least, Idosing tried to find the deer but to no avail.

By chance, Alastor wound up wedged in between a few rocks and once the musician found him, Idosing quickly took the deer back to his home.

It sometimes got lonely out here, and the zebra was glad to have a companion.

Plus, he needed to do it.

For his friend to live.

* * *

"So, you managed to heal me?" Alastor finally said.

"It took a good two weeks, but I did." Idosing stated.

Alastor looked at the TV which had remained on since the start of their chat. It was now playing the news, of all things.

"Anyway, if you are need of anything, you can just ask me alright?" Idosing said.

Alastor nodded, and began looking out of the large windows that showed the mountain valley.

"Can we go outside?" Alastor asked.

The musician nodded to him as they both stood up. Alastor followed Idosing to the front door, and was in awe as he stepped out to the balcony.

The mountains were quite huge, when faced in person and as he looked below, he saw a large river flowing rapidly.

"Great view, huh?" Idosing asked.

"Yes." Alastor said in a soft tone.

The two remained there basking in the scenery, all while smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter name is a little on the nose. 
> 
> But this is hopefully the last of this since the juicy bits are coming. 
> 
> Stay tuned, mi amigos.


	6. L'appel Du Vide

It had been a while since he had any kind of dream especially since his arrival at Idosing's place.

Alastor wasn't so sure why, as sometimes the dreams or memories would usually be a bit insightful.

However, it was probably because he was happier. With Idosing, he was able to have some kind of entertainment.

The musician, on occasion would play some acoustic songs with Alastor as the main audience. And Alastor would entertain the musician with a typical broadcast acted out in person.

For the next few weeks (or at least, it felt like it), Idosing and Alastor conversed, mostly to catch Alastor up on what exactly they once were.

With that, Alastor managed to know Idosing more.

Idosing was a musician that was successful in late 80s and early 90s, but prior to the music career, he worked as a hitman but stopped to prevent arrest. He killed plenty of people and possibly ranging to the hundreds, and his last murder was in the mid-90s. The hits however were mostly focused towards people Alastor also despised.

He died from cancer in 2004, after a long battle of it for a few years and released his final album the year after.

In all honesty, it was better than any of the other demons that had resided in Hell. Alastor almost felt jealous and thankful.

His relationship with Alastor was one that normally would call a bit too normal. He usually worked as Alastor's hitman but they hung out very often and he introduced Alastor to some modern slang.

Idosing also revealed some stuff about Alastor.

Alastor began to understand what kind of sins he had committed in his past life. Being a voodoo witch doctor and serial killer with a partially similar modus operandi to Idosing over the course of his life.

Plus, Alastor was a very proficient jazz musician along his radio host job. He had a few LPs here and there but they have since been lost to time.

However, Idosing didn't seem to know how Alastor died.

The Radio Demon was also a very sensitive person overall underneath that menacing smiling facade. As Alastor and Idosing got along, he became much more sensitive to things he wouldn't consider such as criticism or even praise.

It was the main reason why Idosing made the decision to leave, as he wanted to distance himself from Alastor to make the deer return to his normal state.

With some impromptu drugging, hence the drink, Alastor forgot about Idosing until he wound up discovering the musician's discography within his possession.

Just before the musician left, they made a deal that if the Radio Demon had rediscovered the musician whereabouts, the musician would then enact a plan to kill him. This would prevent some kind of memories ruining the deer's image.

Thus, this was what led to the unfortunate series of events that led the Radio Demon into his own home.

As the weeks seemed to go on, Alastor and Idosing seemed to get closer than ever and it didn't seem it was stopping any time soon. The thought of going back to Pentagram City seemed distant.

Until today.

It was normal enough of a day as Alastor began to ready himself.

Due to his lack of casual clothing attire, Idosing offered some of his clothes which was mostly white and black. Alastor didn't mind at all, in fact he looked great with the greyscale colours worn on him.

As he stepped out of his room, Idosing was standing in the center in the living room and Alastor noticed that the musician had a serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Alastor managed to say.

Idosing heaved a sigh, "Yes. Now, I admit since I live here alone, I usually get supplies only for myself."

The deer quickly caught onto what the zebra was saying.

"You're going to have to go?"

"For a while, but I'll come back."

All sense of compassion seemed to be replaced with this strange feeling of not trying to be left behind. It wasn't him leaving behind by his own terms, it was more or less being left behind by someone he cared about.

And for some reason, it was draining him.

Alastor gave a nod towards Idosing, but he barely could contain himself as he wrapped himself around the musician.

Idosing gave a yelp but replied back with another hug.

"Remember when I left?" Idosing said.

That question made Alastor tighten his grip around the zebra.

Soon enough, the Radio Demon pushed himself away from Idosing.

"Two months?"

"Yep."

Idosing picked up a large military backpack, on the floor next to him, and just out of view where Alastor was standing.

"There should be enough supplies for you to last the full time I'm gone. And in case somebody comes along, there's a weapon for you in my room."

"What about you?" Alastor murmured.

Idosing reached to his back. Before long, he pulled out the revolver he always seemed to have but hadn't been seen by Alastor in person.

"I've got this." Idosing said making Alastor nod.

Putting it back where it was, the musician looked one last time at Alastor before stepping out of the house.

Alastor stood there, blankly staring at the door as it closed. He remained for an unknown amount of time.

He then felt tears in his eyes and swiftly wiped them away, for the time being.

Because he was alone.

And he will be that way for a long while.

* * *

The first week was simple enough, he had spent most of the week sleeping.

However, by the time the second week came along, he had nothing he could do.

Days seemed to pass sluggishly as Alastor did the most basic things he could do: lounge around and attempting to get any kind of entertainment.

He found the weapon within Idosing's bedroom which turned to be a sharp axe. Alastor wasn't so sure why the zebra demon would choose an axe to give to him, but after some practice outside of the house, he could see why as it seemed incredibly fitting to him.

In terms of what there was within in the house, there wasn't much he could do that would bring entertainment to him.

There existed a room filled with musical instruments which seemed to be a home studio of sorts. The instruments ranged from rock music such as electric guitars to more classical instruments such as a piano and brass instruments.

Alastor played the piano and saxophone within the room but he couldn't seem to get any kind of ideas for any songs other than improvisation and some riffs he had known by heart.

Another thing that he did was explore a bit outside.

Once he exited the house via the front door and stood on the balcony, he would turn to the long staircase down and walked down it.

Below Idosing's house was a river that flowed rapidly but it was safe enough to walk alongside it. As shown by the musician, if Alastor walked along a path made by Idosing which led to a large pool of water and a set of waterfalls.

They swam together on occasion with the deer borrowing some swimming attire from the musician. He did swim every so often, and spent hours there in the water.

Alastor also had to handle the amount of chores within the home, such as cleaning, washing the dishes and clothes and sometimes cooking for himself.

All this while, Alastor was bored beyond belief but he knew that it was going to be like this for a long time.

The loneliness was slowly getting him as the days continued to go along their merry way. Alastor spent most of the time doing what he could do, such as eating whenever he needed to and sleeping when he felt tired.

By then, he was getting sick of it.

* * *

Even then, Alastor had been thinking about numerous things over the past weeks.

There existed a strange conundrum on whether or not he should leave and go back to the Hotel. However, there was something within him that wanted to stay here with Idosing. It was this overall sense of trust and safety compared to the nature of Hell.

He was on the verge of harming himself again, but he remembered a conversation he had with Idosing.

As it turns out, in Limbo, injuries would heal at a slower rate. A cut would usually take a single hour to heal in Hell but in Limbo, it would take a few hours.

A serious wound such as Alastor's chest injury would take months to heal compared to the weeks in Hell.

Alongside that, pain was already high in Hell but the level here was increased though to a lesser extent.

So, if he wanted to cut himself, it would not be self pleasurable and more painful.

But he was always a masochist, so most kinds of pain would be beautiful to him whether it was inflicted to himself or to someone else.

And morbid curiosity came along with that.

Currently, he was now within his bathroom, clutching the machete that Idosing made and brought along his journey to Limbo.

He looked into the mirror, and lined the knife to his forearm. This was going to be painful, but this was an experiment, to see how painful this place could.

Without hesitation, Alastor sliced himself with the machete.

The pain that followed immediately after made him drop the machete to the floor, as he clutched his wound on his arm with his other hand. It was much more than he thought it would be and everything seemed to lose focus.

He swore in French as he ran to the health room, trying to alleviate the pain and putting pressure on the wound.

Alastor was mentally scolding himself for even thinking of doing such a thing, but he shouldn't be crying over spilled milk, he had to clean this mess up.

Quickly he rushed to the health room, where he need to find something that would help reduce the pain.

Bandages were a must and he quickly wrapped around the wounded arm and continued to search around for something. More specifically, drugs that would reduce the pain.

While it was hard to pronounce some of the drugs, Alastor took notice that there existed some he recognized such as aspirin and morphine.

Funnily enough, Idosing had set a few papers that showed how much Alastor should administer. Most of the drugs were labeled with the amount he needed to take.

However, the only pain reducing drug that he could find turned out to be morphine, and Idosing had no kind of notes on how much he should inject.

In all honesty, the wound was stinging badly, and the pain was difficult to handle. Alastor was beginning to get desperate.

Alastor kept swearing to himself as he tried to delicately grab a single syringe worth of morphine, around 0.5 millilitres.

All of this was in the span of a few seconds and everything seemed to come to a head. Alastor barely gave any kind of second thoughts as he injected the needle into his upper limb.

Now, Alastor wasn't a medical professional by any stretch of the imagination but euphoria was not something he should've been feeling.

In fact, the sense of euphoria was overwhelming completely overshadowing everything. His sense of direction, his pain or his sense of thought was just gone.

He plopped down onto the floor and began laughing to his heart's content. He didn't care any more because he hadn't felt this happy since... maybe forever.

Alastor quickly pulled out the needle out of his arm, bringing a small sensation of pain but it dissipated quickly.

He lay there, smiling and laughing like a child.

Little did he know, Alastor had made the biggest mistake of his life.


	7. Modulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder, the author isn't a medical professional by any means and has not experienced any kind of drugs. 
> 
> If the representation shown here offends you, he deeply apologizes.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story.

Alastor barely remembered anything.

If there was anything he did remember, it was the euphoria and the pain.

Euphoria was often felt when he was underneath the influence of the medicine. Drug was not the word for this kind of thing.

It was a beautiful feeling that lasted for an eternity almost, and he was happy as he could be.

But an eternity was not forever, and the hangover was painful.

He felt uneasy, and fearful of his surroundings when it began to happen, and soon enough, he felt like taking the morphine and began to sweat.

If he didn't take the medicine in a while, he would feel sick, having headaches and a runny nose. He kept seeing things within the corners of his eyes.

However, it would all disappear when he took the drug again, and no matter what he did, it always worked.

He barely felt the times he knocked over the fragile objects within the home, the times he stepped on the shards of the broken things and the times he felt pain in general.

All of it became a wonderful blur of reality within darkness and artificial lights.

The amount of morphine within the house was more than enough to use for the time Idosing will be gone for. The syringes were admittedly not enough to compensate for the amount of medicine but they were easy to wash down, and he would keep reusing them just to save up on them.

He didn't care about the numerous scars he got stepping on the shards of glass in the home. He didn't care of the ever increasing number of scars on his arms.

Not when there was happiness to gain.

And he would do anything to keep it this way.

* * *

"Al?"

Idosing had grabbed as much as things he could from the places he usually went to and managed to get back into the house.

There was no response to his initial greetings to Alastor. He knocked on the door, he called out to the deer, but there was nothing. The curtains were shut and he couldn't see anything inside.

He opened the front door and was greeted with a bit grizzly scene.

There were numerous shards of glass and ceramics across the floor of the home. The lights were on, and all the doors to the rooms were open.

Idosing slowly cleaned up the shattered remains with a broom available within the home, and quickly got rid of all of the mess that Alastor probably made.

However, as he made around the house, the Radio Demon was nowhere to be seen. There was no trace of the demon but the deer's items were still within the home.

He took notice of some of the things that were within his room, just to see if Alastor left some kind of message for the musician.

What he instead found was morphine.

Well, the morphine that he used to help relieve pain under severe circumstances. But these were used in very small doses and they seemed to have been used quite frequently.

There was no way Alastor would do that.. would he?

Idosing let out a small breath to get his bearings together. He grabbed all the bottles and test tubes of the drug into the health room.

He didn't really use the health room unless he was severely injured which was rarely the case, but as he began arranging the items in hand, he took notice of the syringes in the health room were dwindling.

He gulped, if Alastor was doing that, then..

The musician simply went on with his task of restocking the supplies within the home, and managed to do so swiftly. However, by the time the musician finally got everything in order, Alastor was still nowhere to be found.

Idosing proceeded to walk out onto the large balcony. Well, it wasn't a balcony, it was more of a platform that jutted out from the home that served as a lovely place to bask in the mountain scenery around him.

And just as he smiled at the scenery before him, the musician heard a voice.

"Ido!"

He turned around to the voice only to be lunged at with a hug by someone he knew.

"Hi, Al." Idosing said.

The Radio Demon let go quickly of the musician. He still looked as bright as ever with a constant smile on his face. Though, his eyes were noticeable constricted.

"Nice to meet you." Alastor slurred.

"Uh, thanks. You seem happy." Idosing said a bit nervous.

As he looked at the deer, the musician took notice that Alastor was caked with blood across the white hoodie and black slacks Idosing had given.

"Did you kill something?" Idosing finally said.

Alastor nodded like a gleeful child, "Yep, a deer."

"Did you eat said deer?"

Alastor nodded again.

"You go and wash yourself, I'll clean the clothes soon." Idosing stated as he directed the deer into the home.

Alastor proceeded to do exactly what he had been told, and the musician grabbed the dirty clothes from the deer's room.

Idosing at least had a washing machine and a dryer so that he could have clean clothes but as he managed to put the laundry in the wash, he was thinking if Alastor was..

God, it sounded so strange even Hell's rulers wouldn't believe it.

The musician feared that the Radio Demon was possibly under the influence of drugs, possibly morphine, and he was addicted to it as well.

However, he couldn't tell just yet as Alastor was in the shower so he had to wait for the right time.

But just as he was about to check on Alastor, he found that the deer was fast asleep in his bed.

So, that wasn't going to work then.

Idosing knew that Alastor was going to get aggressive when confronted and if he were to handle the situation roughly, there was a high chance that the Radio Demon was going to kill him.

But then, an idea came to him.

* * *

So, this was how this was going to work.

Idosing would proceed to lock the door to the health room and his own bedroom and proceed to observe from the outside for Alastor.

It seemed simple enough but given that Alastor would proceed to get angry, he had to keep his guard.

Soon enough, Alastor stumbled out of his room.

Idosing was outside his own home looking in through one of the windows. He could see the deer seemed agitated and fearful in a sense. By then, it was night and the musician had made himself sure that he wasn't able to be seen easily.

Alastor attempted to open the door to the health room, but it was locked. He got more angry trying to open the locked door before switching over to the musician's room.

Unfortunately, that was also locked. The deer banged on the door, and called out for the musician's name.

Idosing kept an eye for the bait he had on the kitchen counter, a single syringe with a hypodermic needle and some soluble morphine. It was great that medicine (or even drugs for that matter)was able to be kept for as long as anyone needed it.

The deer finally saw the the things on the counter and happiness went through him. He pranced over to the things, and he delicately got himself a fix of the drug.

Idosing cursed under his breath, his suspicions were right.

The moment Alastor injected the morphine into his system, the face he made showed that he wanted that euphoric feeling that the drugs would give him and it was near orgasmic of a feeling to gain.

_So, what now?_

Well, Idosing knew that he first had to hide Alastor's weapons in a safe place for now as he didn't want the Radio Demon to kill him.

Then, he would dispose of any trace of the morphine within his home just to make sure that Alastor would not relapse any time soon.

But as he thought about, Alastor could probably torture him until he managed to get the drug for him again.

Idosing knew that the withdrawal process would not be a pleasant one, and Alastor was going to suffer along the way.

Then, the musician realized that if he slowly dwindled the deer's cache, then it might be the best option for him. However, he had to somewhat contain Alastor to prevent harm to him and the deer himself.

Idosing sighed as he realized what he was going to do. But he had to do it.

Because that's what friends are for.


	8. Pattern Against User

Alastor needed it.

But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find it.

The health room had no kind of morphine within it and he couldn't find the supply he cached in his room.

However, he knew the person who was most likely to be the culprit behind it.

"Idosing." he growled.

He barely saw a person standing in front of him who appeared to be holding a gun at him.

"Alastor, if you move, I will shoot."

The deer growled again, as he knew that Idosing was willing to do such a thing.

He lunged blindly, but the musician dodged. Just before he could react, Alastor felt a stinging pain in his neck.

It reminded of the injections used to administer to the medicine into his system but this wasn't the medicine.

He tried to reach the point of injection, but he suddenly began to black out. He then attempted to get to Idosing but he couldn't find him.

The last thing he felt and heard was something pinning him down and Idosing's voice.

"Sorry, Al."

* * *

Lucifer knew what place Alastor was probably heading to.

Limbo was a place that no demon other than some royal families were willing to go to. It was often used as a lovely camping site for him and his family.

But it was notably treacherous due to the wildlife, the deadly thunderstorms and possibly Alastor.

After much discussion with Charlie and the hotel staff, they came to the conclusion that Alastor went to search for someone all the way over in the border of Hell.

And he just found it.

Where the mountains were, there was a single house perched on metal stilts into the rocky landscape. It was also quite high, meaning it was safe from the larges floods Limbo had to offer.

He made his up the neatly made stairs and walked to the large balcony-like patio. He then saw a man sitting down on plastic furniture, drinking a cold beverage.

The man had zebra-like appearance to him with the exception of his hair which probably would look like a zebra if he bothered to make it into a mohawk. He wore a pair of black and white sunglasses. One lens was black, while the other was white-tinted.

"Oh, hello." the man said. He seemed surprised to have a visitor.

"Hello, there. Quite a place you got here." Lucifer stated.

"Thanks. Took me a few years to build it, but hey, it's nice." the man said.

"May I ask your name?"

"Sure." the man stood up and put out his hand for a handshake, "Idosing."

"Well, nice to meet you, Idosing." Lucifer said as he shook hands with Idosing, "For someone to live in a place, either has incredible bravery or stupidity."

"That encapsulates me." Idosing said as he directed him into the home, "Want some coffee, Lucifer?"

"Seems like you know my name."

"I was once part of Hell."

Lucifer walked into the humble abode, and found it to be a very comfy place. It looked like a normal home especially for the afterlife.

There was a television and as Idosing stated, there was Internet here.

"Oh, Lucy, can I show you something before we have some coffee?" Idosing said as he turned around to face the ruler of Hell.

"Sure, hit me."

Idosing proceeded to take off those sunglasses and instead of eyes, there were white voids. That didn't faze Lucifer as he stared intently into those 'eyes'. The atmosphere around seemed to glitch almost like he was going to suck you in like a black hole.

Then, he saw it. It was only for a few split seconds, but he saw it.

"Ah, I see." Lucifer said bewildered.

Idosing put those sunglasses back on, "Well, let's chat, eh?"

They sat down on a dining table available in the home, and Idosing served some hot coffee and other foods to go along with it.

For at least an hour, Lucifer and Idosing conversed mostly to gain information on Idosing and how he managed to live here.

As it turns out, Idosing was a former hitman, turned musician during his past life and he kept a cache of instruments within the home just to rehearse.

Along side that, Lucifer discovered that the musician also had the ability to forge angel spears into normal weapons such as blades and firearms.

While this was minor compared to what they did talk about, Lucifer didn't forget the reason why he came here and something he knew that Idosing had the answer to.

"Say, did you happen to know a person called Alastor?"

Idosing gave a chuckle, "Alastor. Yeah, I know him."

"Rumour has it, that he came here to meet you."

"Well, yes. He did, and we reconciled and talked. He stays here too."

"Then where is he?"

Idosing seemed reluctant to answer that question, thinking for a few moments.

"I'm going to be the harbringer of some bad news, Your Majesty. But there's no other way to say it."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I have to get supplies every so often to help me continue to live here. Alastor wasn't happy that I had to leave but he was fine with it."

Idosing cleared his throat, "I was gone for a while, but while I was gone, Alastor did something sinful."

"Did he damage your property?"

"Somehow, it's worse than that." Idosing said bluntly, "Al had acquired a morphine addiction."

Lucifer burst out laughing, "You're joking. Alastor will never take such drugs."

Idosing retained a straight face as he took something from his pocket. It turned out to be an old fashioned yet modern camera, straight out of the early 2000s.

Lucifer grabbed it, and saw what Idosing wanted to show was a video. He pressed the play button.

The video was obviously impromptu as the poor quality showed an Alastor wearing his suit within a bedroom. He seemed uncomfortable and his eyes were quite wide. By wide, they were dilated. He still wasn't smiling by any means either.

Alastor then proceeded to pull something out from under the bed which turned out to be a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He could hear Idosing's voice mutter, "Dammit, Al."

Lucifer lost any kind of enthusiasm as he saw the deer demon casually inject the morphine into his veins like a normal thing.

He clenched one of his hands into a fist as he saw the smile sprout on Alastor's face as he finished his procedure.

Lucifer passed the device back to Idosing, and he was beginning to get agitated.

"Why would he do that?" he muttered under his breath.

"I can't answer that question unfortunately, because I don't know either." Idosing said.

Lucifer faced the musician, "So, where is he?"

"You're going to have to follow me." Idosing said.

The musician proceeded to stand up and Lucifer followed suit. The pair proceeded to exit the home and head down the mountain trails.

Lucifer realized that he could stay here if he wanted to, but Idosing didn't seem like the person to offer a homestay.

"Where are we going?"

"Where I have keep Alastor contained."

"You're imprisoning Alastor?"

"I kinda have to. If not, there's a chance that Al would then kill me."

"What have you been doing with Alastor?"

"You'll see and I'm not sure you'll like it."

As they walked along, Idosing told of his friendship with the Radio Demon which turned sour due to Alastor's clingyness. He left due to several personal reasons and not wanting to ruin the deer's reputation.

They then made a sharp turn to find another house within the mountainous region. It stood precariously over the edge of a waterfall.

"Another house?" Lucifer said, confused.

"I have made several houses across Limbo, about ten or so. I have my main one and ones when I have to stay for very brief periods of times."

In terms of construction, it looked exactly the same albeit with a taller staircase to the side of the waterfall and the two proceeded to scale it.

"I should hire you as my contractor." Lucifer remarked.

"Maybe, though I don't do this work for free." Idosing replied.

The pair entered the house quickly and Lucifer saw it was similar to Idosing's current one albeit without any kind of furniture.

"He's in that room down at the end of the hall." Idosing pointed to a wooden door with numerous metal hatches.

Lucifer looked at the door, it seemed quite intact for a door that kept Alastor within.

"Are you ready to face him? I'll lock you in there because of the uncertainty that deer brings." the musician said in a stern tone.

Lucifer went ahead and moved to the door, he had to see if Alastor was truly going to be exactly what he expected.

He opened the metal hatches and quickly entered the room with his eyes closed.

He muttered to himself, to brace for what was to come.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes and turned around to see what kind of disaster Alastor was in.

Only to find the Radio Demon smiling at him.

He looked quite happy, in fact, much more happier than the last time the ruler of Hell saw him.

"Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Alastor said cheerfully.

"Hello, Alastor." Lucifer deadpanned.

Alastor wore a pair of black slacks and a straitjacket, albeit like a normal long sleeved T-shirt. He seemed gleeful to have someone here and he was obviously under the influence.

Lucifer looked around the room and took note of the numerous paper drawings done with crayon. He picked up one close to him which depicted a childish illustration of the Hazbin Hotel staff, Alastor included. The word 'family' was hastily scribbled in black crayon was just above it.

"So, Alastor, how are you?"

Alastor dropped any kind of enthusiasm as he sat down on the bed available in the room. It was easily twin-sized and there were two bedside drawers on each side of the bed.

"I'm fine. Just that I can't leave this bloody room."

The deer proceeded to look out the window and growled. The window had two sets of grills that served as a way to not let Alastor break out. Lucifer then stared out the window and saw Idosing looking into the window, holding a hunting rifle in his hands.

Lucifer took note of that, he at least had some kind of protection.

Idosing then aimed the rifle at the window which led Alastor to jumped into the window, clutching at the grill. His demon form was beginning to show.

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, but he says that my medicine is bad for me." Alastor sneered.

"Medicine?" Lucifer said, nervous.

Alastor faced the ruler of Hell, clearly angered with the zebra, "My medicine helps me. What he says are lies." he hissed.

Underneath his breath, he just realized how bad Alastor was addicted to drugs. Even he wouldn't be able make a dad joke to save this situation. He took a glance at the bathroom which was closed.

"Can I see your medicine?"

Alastor let go of the window grill and took something from under his bed, which turned out to be a plastic container filled with syringes and glass bottles and test tubes of clear liquid.

However, Lucifer could see that the supply was obviously dwindling, leaving at least a week's worth of dosages (under the assumption he took them daily).

There, he understood what Idosing was doing. He left Alastor in isolation with a limited supply of drugs. Once the deer ran out, he would undergo the withdrawal without having to kill the musician.

It seemed quite harsh but harsh seemed like the best option.

The deer passed the container to the ruler and Lucifer proceeded to put it down on the floor.

"Alastor, can I speak to you?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"Of course, I enjoy conversation." Alastor said with that old enthusiasm he used to have.

"Are you coming back by any means?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?"

"Don't you remember our deal?" Lucifer questioned.

The deer snickered, "That petty deal is quite useless now. I don't see myself returning any time especially since I have my medicine."

Lucifer was appalled by what Alastor was saying. Then again, it was obvious that any drug addict would probably say that. But this was Alastor, a sensible mastermind and cannibalistic serial killer. He would have much better things than indulging in petty drugs.

But God has a sense of humor when it came to how things went on in Hell.

Without hesitation, he picked up the container and tossed it against the wall. The glass containers inside shattering on impact.

He turned to Alastor, "Idosing was right. This medicine is bad for you."

Alastor's face shifted from disbelief and shock, to anger. Those antlers grew into fractal resembling shapes and the energy radiating off of him was being felt by Lucifer.

Unfortunately, Lucifer felt the same damned way.

The two began to duke it out. Both of them didn't even bother to use magic, they just started punching each other. Lucifer probably should've use magic but he was too angry to care.

The waves of rage enveloped both of them but by some miracle, Lucifer gained the upper hand and held the deer by the scruff of his collar.

"Why are you like this, Al?" Lucifer asked.

"I-I just w-want t-to be, be h-happy." Alastor stammered, albeit a bit cynical in his tone.

Lucifer essentially gave him another punch which knocked the deer into the ground.

He realized that it was fruitless to even coerce the Radio Demon with violence.

But the drawings within the room made him think of something that would make Alastor fall into his whims.

"Do you want to know why I came here?" Lucifer said in a harsh voice.

"To kill me?" Alastor hissed.

"No, I came to here to find you."

Alastor didn't seem to care of what Lucifer was going to say next as those antlers grew and he lunged at the ruler of Hell like a charging bull.

Next thing he knew, Lucifer was pinned against the wall, stabbed by Alastor's antlers. From the angle he could see him, the deer was smiling to his heart's content.

"Al. Listen to me." Lucifer said, now nervous.

Unfortunately, Lucifer felt the antlers rise up across his body, leaving a longer wound into his abdomen. Hell still had the ability to heal him faster than average, but here, the pain was amplified in intensity.

He was going to get some new scars because of this deer.

"Don't you remember the Hotel?" Lucifer asked, strained.

"Yes."

Alastor said that single word without any radio static, obviously agitated.

"Alastor, please, they miss you. They-" Lucifer felt those antlers dig deeper into his body, making him stop trying to speak.

The deer let out a growl, but he seemed to have a sense of calming down.

"Al, they want you to come back. If you just listen to me, then-"

"You're lying." Alastor murmured.

"No, I'm not lying." Lucifer said strained.

The sense of pain and suffering was still present, but Alastor was finally getting at what the ruler of Hell was getting at.

With delicacy, Alastor slowly pulled the antlers from the ruler of Hell. And Lucifer dropped onto the floor, bloodied.

He managed to chuckle, "You ruined my suit, Alastor."

However, Alastor still seemed tense but as Lucifer's wounds healed by themselves, Alastor's anger slowly dissipated.

"I'm sorry." Alastor finally managed to say.

Lucifer groaned as he managed to stand up, "Sorry isn't going to cut it." he said roughly.

Alastor barely seemed happy, almost scared now compared to the anger just prior.

But as Lucifer looked closer, the deer's pupils were dilated.

Lucifer glanced at the plastic container that had started this entire fight. The containers fillled with drugs and syringes were completely shattered and completely useless for Alastor. And given that anyone addicted to opioids happened to face withdrawal had dilated pupils, then...

"Medicine." Alastor mumbled. Lucifer saw that he was shaking in some capacity, and he was frightful as he stared at the container.

"Alastor, I want you to come back to the Hotel."

"Medicine."

"Al, that medicine is not good for you. Unless you want me to end your miserable life, then I.."

"Charlie?"

Lucifer looked up at Alastor who was holding a drawing of Charlie.

It was cartoonish, and obviously done by someone who wasn't proficient in drawing, but it was cute in a sense.

"She's fine. Why are you asking?-"

"Vaggie?"

Alastor held up another drawing this time of Vaggie. It was in the same style of drawing, childish but somehow cute.

For the next minutes, the Radio Demon asked on how the hotel staff were albeit asking them by name. Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty, and a few others he didn't know. Lucifer simply responded that they were fine.

But even then, at the back of his mind, he felt like Idosing was being to cruel towards Alastor. Sure, the musician seemed nice enough, but even during those conversations with him, he could tell why Idosing was in Hell in the first place.

"Alastor, is Idosing mean to you?" Lucifer asked, though laughing at the thought of speaking to Alastor like a child.

"No." Alastor slurred, "He is very nice to me, but he doesn't like me using the medicine, hence, why he locked me in here. He doesn't want to see me ever again until I stop."

"Don't you want to make him do nice things to you again?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, but he says that I have to stop using my medicine." Alastor mumbled, hugging the drawings he made close to him.

Lucifer didn't know what to do next, other than start laughing at the fact that Alastor acted like a child now. But maybe that was him at his very core. Scared, alone and wanting to have something to make him happy.

"Alastor, I want you to stop taking the medicine. It's bad for you-"

"No, it's not bad. It makes me happy. Better than anything I did before." Alastor said.

"Weren't you always happy?" Lucifer said. That seemed like a dumb question now that he said it.

Alastor hugged the pieces of paper, "No, I never was."

"But maybe there's other ways of making you happy. Have you tried any?"

Alastor remained silent.

Then, a knock on the door.

"Hey, Lucy!" Idosing's voice boomed through the door.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Lucifer responded loudly.

"You've been in there for four hours."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry, Al. But I have to go for a while."

The deer didn't mind as he moved himself aside so that Lucifer could go out the door.

The Overlord opened it and was greeted with Idosing standing there. He walked out of the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"I heard everything." Idosing said before yawning, "Interesting conversation. Your suit's messed up."

"Well, I can easily repair it." Lucifer snapped his fingers which fixed the tears in the suit immediately.

"I can see why you placed him in there, given that he's aggressive and all." Lucifer slurred.

"Yeah, but I still have no idea how I can handle it. It's either, that I have to bring him back to Hell, or I have to keep him there until he comes to his senses." Idosing said bluntly.

"But I have wound up cutting off his supply." Lucifer stated.

"Yep, and that spells trouble."

Idosing moved over to the living room, with Lucifer following suit.

"So, you're here because of the Hotel?"

"Yes. And I'm fairly certain that the Hotel would be able to handle him."

"But here's the problem, Al has no plans of going back, at least whenever I threatened to bring him there. He feels like he has unfinished business here."

Lucifer let out a breath, "I see, force isn't going to cut it. I guess we have to handle the situation right here in this location?"

"If that's the best case, then I guess we have to."

Lucifer chuckled, "Well, I guess I can review your homes."

"Yeah, basically." Idosing joked.

Little did they know, the deer demon was listening intently on their conversation.

And he was realizing how gullible he was.


	9. Rehabilitation

Lucifer was having a great time.

He had to essentially stay within Idosing's home for the time he and the musician would observe Alastor's state.

The duo made the decision to slowly let the Radio Demon undergo the withdrawal symptoms until he was completely sober of any drugs within his system.

They moved him to Idosing's main home, where he was kept within his own room.

Every so often, Alastor would beg to either of them to give them him any morphine, though unsuccessful every time he did so.

They had to keep tabs on the deer's state because he would be undergoing severe ailment.

Agitation, flu like symptoms, goosebumps, psychosis, dysphoria and frequent temperature changes.

Lucifer didn't really enjoy Alastor taking drugs but he was quite fascinated by how demons would undergo withdrawal. He wondered if the hotel had to face these kinds of people on the daily.

The ruler of Hell had to stay in Idosing's home for the past few days and discovered that it was much different than anything he had seen in Hell.

Sure, it was mostly lounging around, but Hell barely gave any time for lounging around unless you were drunk, critically injured or at the top levels of the food chain.

He kept in touch with his family, and made up a story of trying to find Alastor within Limbo and keeping himself on edge.

However, he didn't know what he could do with Alastor following this, other than bring him back to Pentagram City.

Idosing and Lucifer conversed with one another for a majority of the time. They talked of numerous things such as the possibility of using one of Idosing's homes for vacations for the royal family and other more important matters like Alastor.

Currently, the ruler of Hell was taking a small beverage of root beer. Idosing didn't drink alcohol by any means and he made do with some replacements such as root beer and soda.

It was the dead of night, and the television displayed a few reruns of Vox's TV show. Idosing was passed out on the couch, and Lucifer would sleep in the musician's personal room.

The room itself was quite bland, but it was alright for him, since he didn't need much other than a bed, an air-conditioned room and nice comfy pillows and blankets.

But just as he was about to get ready to sleep, he heard Alastor's door creak open.

Lucifer saw the silhouette of the deer slowly walked into the light of the television, and he could see Alastor had probably just woken up.

The Radio Demon promptly, sat down at the table where Lucifer was sitting.

"I'm..." Alastor began.

"Sorry?" Lucifer responded, "Alastor, you and I have known each other for nearly a century now. I'd at least expect you to keep yourself together."

"I... I didn't what came over me, I got hurt and I made a mistake. But I thought that mistake was one of the best things I ever did."

"It was anything but." Lucifer said before finishing his drink.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back." Alastor said.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked.

"It's, it's because I feel like I'm not done here." Alastor said with some hand gestures.

"What is there to do here, other than waste away?" Lucifer deadpanned.

Alastor pointed to Idosing who remained fast asleep on the couch.

"As much as you think he's done some horrible things to me, he might be the only true friend that I can trust. Other than the hotel, he knows me more than I do. And I want to know more about myself."

"And what do you think, will happen the moment you succeed?" Lucifer asked, albeit in a sarcastic tone.

"I.. I might be able to redeem myself."

Lucifer was surprised by this statement. Alastor didn't seem like the first person to be redeemed by the hotel staff of the top of his mind.

"But I don't think the hotel would be ready for that." Alastor stated quietly.

Alastor was funnily enough correct. He had only been gone for more or less 7 months. If he went away for a year, then came back, then announced that he would go away forever, that would put a toll on the hotel staff.

Lucifer took a glance at Idosing, still fast asleep. Alastor didn't seem to know the man's true nature.

But in all honesty, it was for the best that the deer didn't know.

However, just as he looked at the deer, he saw Alastor looking queasy.

"Al, head to the bathroom if you feel like you want to vomit."

Alastor did so immediately with him rushing back into his bedroom.

Lucifer finally stood up so that he could get some sleep. He honestly felt so damn tired, and this was probably the rarest time he could get some sleep.

The last thing he did hear was the sound of Alastor's bathroom door slamming shut.

* * *

"So, you enjoyed your stay?"

Idosing looked at the ruler of Hell, who was dressed elegantly as the first time he came here.

"I did indeed. And I sincerely wish that I can come here again." Lucifer stated.

Idosing chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I kind of have to live with that."

Lucifer gave one last smirk, "See you soon."

The musician blinked, and Lucifer disappeared from his sights.

"Well, that was interesting." Idosing said to himself.

He entered back into his own home, and he heaved a sigh. The sudden visitation by the king of Hell himself was not something he was expecting to have for the time he was here.

However, now, he had adhere to the main problem within his home.

Alastor.

The Radio Demon had finally reached a state of sobriety and finally was no longer facing any kind of withdrawal symptoms.

On the other hand, Alastor kind of had to suffer from it because of how Idosing handled the situation.

The musician didn't really know what he was doing in all honesty.

In his past life, he had friends who were drug addicts but once he cut the supply off, he could at least send them to a rehab center where they would get help.

Unfortunately, the only technical rehab center, the Hazbin Hotel, was several thousands of miles away and even he did managed to drag Alastor all the way over there, Idosing couldn't imagine the reaction Hell would have.

So, he had to make do with what he had. It was entirely coincidental that Lucifer decided to pop up and wind up helping the musician with Alastor.

Idosing stood outside of the deer's room and knocked on the door.

To his surprise, Alastor opened the door.

Alastor looked a bit worse for wear, looking as if he didn't sleep enough.

"Hi, Al."

"Hi, Ido."

"Are you seriously calling me 'Ido'?"

"Sorry." Alastor said dejectedly.

"Hey, I'm fine with it. Suits me."

Idosing sighed and leaned against the door frame, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did-"

"No." Alastor interrupted, "This is all my fault."

The Radio Demon maneuvered through the door and wound up sitting down on the couch. Idosing following him and leaned on the top part of the couch.

"You were right, I was wrong." Alastor quietly said.

"Better late than never, I guess." Idosing stated.

The Radio Demon turned on the television which was just on another re-run of a horrible sitcom.

"Say, Al, Lucy told me that you wanted to stay here, right?" Idosing perked up.

"Yes, and he told you why right?" Alastor asked softly.

Idosing chuckled, "Yep, and I can't really stop you either."

Alastor remained silent. However, just as Idosing proceeded to sit down beside him, the deer buried his head in his hands.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm.." Alastor said as he let go of his head, "I'm not. I just keep having bad memories of the past."

"You mean the thing you wanted to talk about? We can talk about it if you-"

"You wouldn't understand." Alastor growled, a scowl appearing across his face.

"Alright then, I would understand if you just tell me." Idosing stated bluntly.

Alastor gave an angered look at Idosing which showed he should not test the deer's limits. But he soon calmed down, probably realizing that Idosing was right.

"I don't you'd be ready for it." Alastor finally said.

"Just tell me the thing that happened to your friend."

"No, not yet. Maybe when I'm in a better mood." Alastor blurted out.

Idosing sighed, "Alright, if that's how it's gonna go, then I understand."

The musician went to his bedroom, and plopped down on to his bedroom. With Alastor being like this, he didn't know what he could do.

However, next thing he knew, his phone rang.

Idosing did have some personal devices though he primarily enjoyed using a laptop than his phone. A lovely Nokia, easy to carry and a pain in the ass to type things on.

He looked at the person calling him, and recognized the contact that was calling him. He then answered it.

"Hello, Lucifer."

"Hello, Idosing." Lucifer said through the phone.

"You managed to get back home quickly. But that's just me."

Lucifer chuckled, "Well, Mr. Idosing, I'm not calling you because I like being annoying, but I'm here to talk about some information about your.. kind."

It was Idosing's turn to laugh now, "I'm not part of the grand scheme of things, but I can try my best. Once I settle the deer shaped problem over here then I'll get you the information you need."

"Speaking of Alastor, please if tell me anything happens to that deer, I need to know. He is one of my assets, and I need him alive."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be alive."

The call ended, and Idosing chuckled again.

He now had a difficult task on his hands, but that didn't mean he couldn't drop it off. A commission by the ruler of Hell itself, should be easy.

"This is all going swell, isn't it?" Idosing murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said that this story will contain smut?
> 
> The next chapter will focus on that, hopefully.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, amigo.


	10. Aces High

There was a void in Alastor.

It was this feeling of emptiness within him. He felt incomplete to say the least, and he tried his best to find some sort of viable replacement.

At first, he tried to play the musical instruments within the home. Piano, saxophone, violin and double bass. But even when he played the riffs and songs he knew by heart, Alastor didn't find any kind of joy.

He tried talking to Idosing, striking up some conversation about some of the fun things the Hazbin Hotel did while he was there. But this only left a small moment of satisfaction within him.

He couldn't think of anything other than those few things he did have.

But curiosity sometimes gets the best of him. As the time he cut himself and wound with a morphine addiction.

He never really got the appeal of sex. Sure, when pornography got popular in 1940s and 1950s, he tried to indulge in them but he didn't get any of it. In fact, he remembered poking fun at the lustful sinners when he did the radio shows around that time.

Alastor had heard from Overlords and sinners (ahem, Angel Dust especially) that sex was something that he might enjoy. But no matter what, he just didn't get it.

It was until maybe the 21st century, that he came to learn he was an asexual person in a survey done by Vox of all people. As much as he hated the TV demon, that weird survey did give him some more info about Alastor that he didn't know about prior.

Since then, he referred to himself as an ace albeit only when with people that he trusted. He came out to the Hotel at least a year in operation.

Now, on the other hand, he wanted to see if he could indulge in it.

It was midnight and Idosing was fast asleep around this time, so Alastor had the television all to himself.

He tuned into the pornography channel and began watching it.

Again, Alastor didn't find anything that particularly interested him within pornography. But what he was particularly interested in was the method.

He had no idea how to masturbate, even in his past life.

So, through at least several hours at most, Alastor watched video after video of numerous demons and sinners having sexual intercourse with each other.

Obviously, he muted the television to prevent any suspicion from Idosing. So, he primarily watched people make pleasured faces and vigorous movements.

But ultimately, Alastor kind of managed to gleam some kind of information on how he was to arouse himself.

However, the hours watching TV strained his eyes making him feel quite tired. He turned off the picture show, and navigated his way through the darkness to get into his room.

The deer dropped like a rock onto the mattress and passed out the moment he adjusted himself into a comfy position.

The next morning, he woke up and got himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He washed himself with cold water to wake himself up. After that, he turned off the shower and dried himself.

He put on the bathrobe, but he didn't even feel like putting any kind of clothes on because he was going to wind up naked anyway.

Alastor put it on tightly, and walked out into the kitchen. He promptly made himself a cup of black coffee and gulped it all down in a matter of minutes.

Sometimes, Idosing would at least cook something for Alastor but the deer would mostly eat whatever was around the house. If he wanted to, the Radio Demon would cook some New Orleans cuisines with the ingredients Idosing did have within his home.

But food wasn't on his mind right now. He finished his beverage, and made his way back into his bedroom.

_Oh, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

Once inside his bedroom, Alastor locked the door, to avoid any interruption.

He then proceeded to strip the bathrobe off of him and left it to dry in the bathroom.

The deer sat himself down on the bed and finally looked at his reproductive organ.

To him much prior to his exposure to pornography, he didn't think much of his penis. All he ever used it for was to pee and a somewhat minor inconvience when putting on undergarments.

However, he still knew that it was used for the birds and the bees by his past life. To the Radio Demon, it was all just lustful thoughts that simply plagued everyone except for a select few.

To be honest, Alastor didn't know if it was as long as it should be. It looked limp and his testicles were probably the only thing that looked large for him.

With one hand, the deer gently touched the phallus with his fingers. If he was correct, he was meant to stroke it gently at first then slowly pick up the pace. He began to do so just to see if it would work.

Before long, the penis somehow grew in length and size, stiffening under his touching embrace.

However, he didn't feel the pleasure he was supposed to have.

What if he tried a different position?

Alastor laid down on the bed, legs spread wide apart still jerking himself off. His hand was getting tired so he switched to his other hand.

Then, he felt it. It was a small sensation but it was there. He kept a slow stroking pace for the next few minutes, the pleasure slowly building up.

But he was starting to lose it, the friction somewhat slowing him down.

He stopped for a moment to lick his hand, and re-continued what he was doing. Now, Alastor was really starting to feel the pleasure coming up inside of him.

Alastor soon found himself lost in a systematic method of pleasuring himself. Often switching his hands, licking at them to reduce the friction between them and his dick. And oh, the sensation he felt inside him,

He finally understood why people indulged in sexual activities. If this was the pleasure he got from himself, then he could barely imagine the sexual experience he might get if he did this sort of thing with other people.

Not that he will by any sort of the imagination, because that will just cause Hell to break loose entirely.

But that thought was drowned out by the overwhelming build up of the pleasure. He saw what would happen the moment he reached his climax numerous times on the porn channel.

And he so desperately needed it.

Using his dominant hand, and picking up the pace of his masturbation, Alastor chased the moment of climax. The pleasure was quite literally burning inside of him and the feeling was on the verge of exploding. He gripped his hair with his other hand as he was overwhelmed

To be honest, he barely noticed how noisy he was being. The schlicks of his jerking, the creaking of the bed, and his moans and heavy breathing.

"J'en ai besoin! J'en ai besoin! S'il vous plait, donne le moi!" he said without any kind of shame.

And then, it happened.

He still kept doing his movements, but the cascade of electricity that went through his body was such a feeling that he just couldn't handle.

His ears and tail shook like mad, and spurts of white fluids came out of his cock, spraying all over him.

Alastor let out what may have been a strange cross between a moan and a yelp, but he barely cared as he continued pump himself through out his orgasm.

He slowed down his masturbating as the orgasm finally came to a stop, though he still jerked along, completely spent by the ordeal.

Soon enough, he was just there. Laying down on his bed, completely covered in his own semen and still having his penis within his hand

A horny part of him wondered what the white fluid tasted like. He took his hand off his dick and placed into his mouth, savoring the cum.

To his surprise, it tasted great. He licked his hand clean of the fluid, and if he was still able to get it up, Alastor would've broken his back and sucked his own dick.

Could he actually?

That thought would have to wait as he made his way into the bathroom, the semen dripping down his body.

He managed to get into the bathroom, and washed himself of his sins. The sense of satisfaction enveloped him, and he was quite happy with what he got.

Alastor couldn't wait to do this again.


	11. Blackjack

Now, Alastor was quite literally going off the deep end.

For the next few days at least, the Radio Demon had been experimenting with the sexual experience.

He kept masturbating every so often, but now he wanted to see how far it could go.

Alastor somewhat knew what a prostate was. A kind of organ that was located in his anus that might give him great sensations of pleasure.

By some research from the porn channel, he found that he should use some kind of lube because going in dry would be a grave mistake.

Fortunately, the only lube he can use was Vaseline, often used for his hair.

So, now, Alastor was on the floor, completely naked, horny and ready to fuck himself again.

He placed himself in a position with his feet completely flat against the floor and one of his hands used to support himself.

With the one hand that he lubed up with Vaseline, he proceeded slowly to insert one finger into his ass.

The feeling was interesting to say the least. It felt weird, but then it stopped on what maybe the prostate. Alastor knew it the moment a wave of pleasure went through his body.

However, as he attempted to do pull out and push it back in, he couldn't that wave of pleasure consistently.

Reluctantly, Alastor pulled out his finger and he wound lubing two of his fingers. The more the merrier.

He re-enacted his anal masturbation and found it to quite a sensation for him. He tried riding on top of his fingers, bouncing up and down on himself.

But for some strange reason, after a few solid minutes, Alastor wasn't feeling it. He tried his best poking into his prostate, but it just wasn't happening.

So, the deer decided to stop, pulling out his fingers.

Alastor found himself still unfulfilled. What could he do other than that?

Actually, he was curious if he could suck himself off.

He saw some people on the porn channel actually be able to pull this off, and he was willing to see if he could do as well.

He placed himself on to his bed and laid down. Spreading his legs apart, his dick erect at the perverse thoughts in his head, he blushed heavily as he attempted to compress himself.

Bending his back, he slowly got close to his penis and he opened his mouth to embrace the organ.

He didn't manage to reach it just yet, but using his hands to move his hips, he wound up with his cock right into his mouth.

The taste reminded him of the taste of flesh, but he wasn't going to rip off his own dick. He pushed it as far as he could into his mouth and wound up swallowing his cock, and slamming to the back of his throat.

Well, that answered his question if he could suck his own dick or not.

For the next few minutes, Alastor sucked himself off, playing with his cock with his tongue. The pleasure was quite overwhelming, and he barely cared if he got caught in his act or not.

His back was starting to ache and he wasn't so sure how long he could bend himself like this.

Using one hand to jerk himself as he sucked his tip, the pleasure was quite literally on the verge of exploding within him.

And next thing he knew, Alastor felt his own seed poured down his own mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but some wound up leaking out. The taste was an explosion in his mouth, as he kept it all in his mouth cavity.

He somewhat recoiled his entire body into the bed, as he found himself back in a laying down position with cum still in his mouth.

He swallowed it down and licked what ever remained on his lips.

Alastor should probably clean himself, but he was too tired to even care and his eyes were quite heavy.

He then fell asleep, with a small satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

The Radio Demon found that by himself, it was quite limiting to see what were his limits were.

So, he was going to use his tentacles.

Funnily enough, the first time he heard tentacles were used for sex was from Niffty. The little demon was quite into that kind of pornography, but Alastor wasn't judging her for it.

Hopefully, nobody was going to judge him for this.

Alastor was within his bathroom, where the shower area was. He hadn't bathed yet, but that was because he was going to get much messier than his current state.

Without hesitation, the deer cut into his palm and summoned a single tentacle on the wall in front of him.

It suddenly wrapped around his hand, but Alastor was in command, so it unwrapped itself quickly.

The deer knelt down on the floor and began to grope at the tendril. It seemed confused probably it was only used for killing, as he continued to stroke at it.

"Don't worry, this is just something new." Alastor reassured, although he wasn't so sure if the tentacle was able to hear him.

It started to stiffen under his touch, and it signaled to the deer that it was time for what he wanted to do to the tendril.

He began licking and sucking at the tendril, to which said tendril began to react accordingly, giving in to Alastor's embrace.

Alastor sucked at like a pornstar to a penis, and he was getting hornier by the minute, penis getting more erect.

He pushed the tentacle into the back of his mouth, and the tentacle finally started to thrust itself in and out of his mouth.

The deer became submissive, and the tentacle slammed itself into his throat, like it was trying to reach it's own climax.

Alastor was all too willing to allow this to happened, pushing himself closer to the tendril.

The tendril's thrusting (lack of a better term, unfortunately) quickened and Alastor was just along for the ride.

Suddenly, the tentacle pushed itself as far as it could into Alastor's mouth and released something similar to cum. It tasted incredible and it was filling the deer to the brim.

Unable to take it all, he removed himself, coughing at the amount of cum that was quite literally spewing out of the tentacle.

The tendril seemed to calm down and it's climax came to end as Alastor tried to swallow the cum within his mouth.

Alastor smiled, he hadn't had his climax yet.

Cutting into both of his hands, he summoned several other tentacles which wrapped around each of his limbs, and lifted him up on the ground.

The initial tentacle was getting at what the deer wanted to do next but remained still, waiting for commands.

Alastor used the tentacle cum just now, to lube his fingers. He shoved the fingers into his ass, and let out a mewl, to which he pulled the fingers out.

He cut into his palm again to command the tentacle to slowly enter into his anus. It did so, and at an unbelievable slow pace.

The first thing he felt was pain. Then, pleasure. Both of them slowly came together as the tentacle made its way through him.

"Oh, god." Alastor quietly moaned.

The tentacle reached his prostate, and Alastor commanded it to stop, as he didn't want to rip apart his innards.

_In and out, slowly._

Alastor commanded the tentacle to repeat the movement. It pulled out to where it was about to exit him before slamming back into him.

The deer let out a loud moan, which echoed within the bathroom.

The tendril then did its job and Alastor was left a moaning mess. If it weren't for the fact that he had several tentacles around his arms and legs, he wouldn't have the strength to be fucked.

With the tentacle giving slow and steady thrusts into him, Alastor was feeling such an amplified amount of pleasure compared to him just jerking himself off. He couldn't handle it, he wanted more.

"More." Alastor moaned, as he cut into his palms to summon even more tentacles.

Big mistake?

Kind of.

Some of the tentacles he summoned wound up within him. One appeared next to the one already pushing itself into his ass and joined in, snug beside the other tentacle. Alastor felt like he was being split wide open and he screamed.

Fortunately, the scream was muffled by a tentacle that shoved itself into his mouth. He caved in, giving the tentacle a blowjob like the one prior.

But some of the tentacles, seemed to follow the usual routine and Alastor was whipped by them. They hit him at his chest, back and buttcheeks, leaving painful bruises and lacerations.

And in the name of Christ himself, Alastor was loving it.

He wasn't so sure how long it was already, but the pressure inside of him was like a balloon filled with too much air before promptly exploding.

Cum spewed from his penis, promptly landing on his face and chest. But the tentacles weren't in the mood of stopping anytime soon.

After some moments of pain, Alastor was once again within the throws of masochistic pleasuring, and the tentacles were on the verge of their own climax.

He was imagining the prospect of broadcasting himself doing this thing. Imagining everyone masturbating to him all while this was happening on the air, somehow managed to make him so much hornier than ever.

Almost like the perfect timing, both Alastor and the tentacles pleasuring him came to their respective climaxes at the same time.

The deer's cum sprayed across himself while the tentacle filled his holes with their own semen.

Alastor probably cut into his palm again, because he then dropped onto the floor but the climax wasn't over yet. He felt the tentacle's semen spraying across him when he tried to revel in what just happened.

He took his talons and slit his wrist to make the tentacles disappear from the bathroom.

The Radio Demon just laid there, covered in blood and semen. The sense of satisfaction was completely all over him, and he just wanted to head to sleep.

He managed to reach to the shower taps and turned on the shower, washing away the evidence of his act into the drain.

He cleansed himself down on the floor, from his body to the tail as the deer sat there on the floor.

What had he accomplished?

Well, nothing.

Alastor had done nothing other than understand why people went to Hell for being to lustful. Sure, he enjoyed his experiences, but other than momentary bliss, it was nothing but useless seeking for a remedy.

He buried his face into his knees, with the water continue to run down, washing away the cum and blood off of him.

Was he happy he did this? Somewhat, but only when he was in the mood.

Was he regretting this?

Every damned second.

He proceeded to cleanse himself properly albeit still on the floor. His body was aching from the regions where the tentacles whipped and the pain was no longer pleasurable.

For the first time in a while, Alastor cried.

All of it was just culminating inside of him. The once brilliant thoughts he had became embarrassing, and the pain from his wounds were getting too much.

"I'm such a slut." the deer whimpered.

He didn't even attempt to stand up as he just sat there with his chin in his knees. The water washed away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alastor finally understood why he was forced to undergo this series of events.

As some people have said, sticks and stones might break your bones, but words will hurt you the most.

In a single sentence that the Radio Demon kept replaying throughout all with the voices of those he knew. Each letter somehow struck him like a gunshot, and he cried all because of it.

_You're a disgrace to everyone, you know that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have i done
> 
> Anyway, this story will be ending soon, but that doesn't mean this series will.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	12. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, double chapter that either kills the readers on sight or literally nothing.
> 
> Well, it's the thought that counts, right?
> 
> I hope this goes well.

Alastor was dreaming for the first time in a while.

He was within a bedroom, somewhere that he hadn't been before. The world was grey primarily because the figure in the room with him seemed incredibly depressed.

The figure was hunched over a desk, typing on a typewriter. He was going on his own pace, typing a lengthy letter of some kind.

Alastor was able to move from his position and looked around the room. It wasn't the worst especially for the time period. A desk sat opposite of the bed with the figure sitting down.

The figure, upon getting close enough to see him, appeared to be him. He was much older, having a thin yet fit build and a monocle on his face. Funnily enough, he was wearing a red suit similar to Alastor's own attire. A calendar sat on the desk which stated that the year was 1938.

Alastor looked at what his past human self was typing.

However, just as he was going to see exactly what it was, the human stopped. He remained silent, as he removed the paper from the typewriter.

He then stacked the paper along side several others next to him neatly.

Alastor wasn't so sure why this was the case, but after this, past-Al grabbed a revolver.

The only other light that was available was a single lamp that was next to human-Al. It illuminated the gun's metal surface as both Alastor's present stared at it.

The distant sounds of dogs barking rang through the night, though his past self barely took notice as observe the gun which was loaded.

Without hesitation, the human turned off the lamp with the gun in hand. He stood up and began walking out of the room, to which Alastor followed.

The space outside was a decent home, perfect for Alastor if he was still alive.

And he realized how he died in that moment.

The human placed the gun directly in between his eyes and Alastor was hit with a painful realization. The papers were his suicide note and the mark on his head was where the gun was now pointed at.

A loud gunshot rang through his ears, as he saw the human's promptly exploded into a mess of blood, flesh and brain matter.

Alastor woke up, breathing heavily in fright.

It took a while for him to calm himself down. Once he did, he started thinking.

From the dream, he could tell that he died from suicide. Not from a dog, not from some freaking hunting accident. He just killed himself in a state of depression.

However, he began to remember that he wanted to redeem himself.

So, should he go back?

If he did go back, he'd have to return with the fact of him no longer being an Overlord of Hell and mostly focusing on the Hotel's safety.

But even then, would people even remember him? Maybe the Overlords and hotel staff but nobody else.

As the night slowly went on, Alastor took notice that there was a soft singing voice coming from Idosing's room. It was barely audible, but it was noticeable.

He slowly crawled his way out of the bed, curiosity fueling him as to what was going on.

The Radio Demon continued to crawl along the floor and opened the door quietly, with some creaking. Once he managed to get out of his own room, Alastor made his way to the musician's bedroom, as discreetly as he could be.

The door was shut and opening it wouldn't exactly help him by any means, he pressed his ears against the door.

The voice which was definitely Idosing's seemed to reading something harmoniously in English. It was hard to comprehend what exactly he was reading since the door didn't give any kind of acoustics but he was reading judging from his tone in voice.

Alastor made the decision to make his way back to his bedroom and did so with ease and quietly.

Soon enough, he crawled onto his bed and proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

Alastor woke up unceremoniously.

He got himself ready for the day, bathing, and putting on some attire for the day. He'd wear his suit in the first time in forever, just because he felt like it.

The deer demon walked out of the room only to find that he was alone. The television was off and everything looked it was recently cleaned.

He took notice of a piece of paper taped to the dining table. The radio host went over to read it.

_Hey, Al._

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably gone again._

_I know this is incredibly abrupt but I've been forced to handle something that requires me to actually be at the location._

_I'll be back, don't worry too much. But I just don't want you to do something dumb again like last time._

_Hope you enjoy yourself._

_From, Ido._

Alastor had the instinct to just head back into his room. He didn't mind that the musician was gone though he didn't know what could cause Idosing to suddenly leave.

Once in his room, he quickly shut the door and his strength suddenly gave away. His body slumped down onto the floor with his back against the door.

The deer felt... regret over everything that had happened to him.

Memories began to cloud his thoughts almost like a sudden flashback starting from the day he was cast down into Hell to his current predicament with Idosing. Everything in between felt like an incredibly complex series of mistakes to himself.

Each thought, memory and mistake seemed to hit like blows to the head. His lovely radio shows, the amount of demons and sinners he tortured into oblivion, the altercations he had with many people.

All of it seemed to pile onto him as he remained motionless against his door.

It took him a good long while to even process everything that he was thinking but as he thought through the memories, he slowly pieced things together.

He obviously fell down into Hell many decades ago when he died in 1938, and proceeded to take over Hell's then Overlords before being controlled by Lucifer and left to his own devices.

For maybe a few years he had everything to himself, having his own place, his own name feared and everyone knowing who he was.

But obviously, good times won't last and he was pushed the throne he had claimed to himself by others. Vox was one of them and as they said, video killed the radio star. Well, figuratively at least.

The next few decades he still managed to remain prominent with some more friends along the way, such as Niffty and Husk but they had their own problems and were never perfect.

Then, the Hotel came along.

Charlie's recent plan seemed like the perfect way to bring himself to back to the top. However, Charlie would prove him (and almost everyone else) wrong and lead him to some surprising conclusions.

He got closer to the hotel staff even the ones he didn't like initially, such as Angel Dust and Vaggie.

Idosing then proceeded to ruin that entire experience and events led to him laying down on this very floor.

Alastor sighed once he managed to get those thoughts together, but as he pieced that life together he came to an incredibly shocking revelation.

He was a horrible person.

I mean, that would make sense if you looked at him on the outside, but Alastor himself never thought he was a bad person. In fact, the reason he thought he was in Hell was because he was never a religious person.

But like another kick in the gut, it was primarily he murdered several people in his former life and tortured many more in the afterlife. Those were sins even he had to admit were his.

And the many people he had manipulate and torture to follow in his whims in the landscape of Hell were just the icings on top.

He let out another shaking breath as he attempted to stand up. The thought of all those people who had to suffer because of him was starting to get to him.

And what would his mother think of him?

That thought essentially nearly made him drop dead, and did make him fall onto his bed like a rock. Alastor always had fond feelings for his mother whether or not he remembered her perfectly.

However, assuming she was in Heaven, finding out her son was a murderer and a sinner would be heart breaking information especially towards her.

Almost in a cliché sense, he felt like redeeming himself. The thought stuck with him as he laid there and it felt like the only thing he could do.

He could imagine the conversation between him and the hotel staff.

The moment he popped up at the front door, he was either be greeted with hugs and possibly with some scolding.

They'd invite him in like usually and he'd try to explain the reason he was there.

"Guys, I..." Alastor said out loud.

The deer wasn't so sure how'd they react to his decision. Anger, sadness or even disappointment, possibly. But they'd feel the same or even coerce him into staying.

But he wanted to go, make amends for himself and maybe finally meet his own mother assuming that she didn't forget about him.

"If God can forgive me, I'll do anything for you." he mumbled quietly if his mother was there by him.

Will God or even anyone forgive him? Probably not, given the amount of things he had done wrong.

Alastor tucked himself underneath his blanket, and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He still had the thought of redeeming himself fresh in his mind as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

He could imagine the divine entity that many worshiped and prayed staring down at him, waiting for him to break and beg for forgiveness.

But he was willing to now. Maybe there was a chance.

He felt tears run down the sides of his face, though he couldn't tell why. Maybe it was because he could be saying goodbye forever to Hell.

However, he was fine with that as he finally shut his eyes one last time and fell asleep.

Because maybe he could finally be happy again.


	13. Meeting (Revelations Pt.2)

Alastor woke up on the floor.

He wasn't so sure where he was because the first thing he saw was a blinding white light. However, it wasn't the fluorescent lights Idosing had. In fact, it was completely surrounding him.

As he got his senses, he realized that he was far from Idosing's home. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or this was reality. He sat up trying to convey his surroundings only to the colour white everywhere.

It seemed like an incredibly large space that stretched for miles and miles and drenched a bright white mist.

He could see himself just fine but he couldn't see anything other than himself and his shadow. His shadow was just a shadow, there was no signs of life in it, other than his own movements.

"Hello?" Alastor called out only to be responded with his own distant echos.

However, as he observed his shadow, he noticed there was a direction where light was emanating from. It just in his northwest direction. Unhesitantly, he stood up and walked to the direction of the light.

As he walked, his footsteps sounded like he was stepping on a wooden mahogany floor. He pranced to where his shadow took him, turning around often to check he was going in the right direction.

Soon enough, Alastor reached to a place that seemed unnaturally bright but was completely susceptible to seeing with his own eyes.

"Hello?" Alastor called out once more.

 _"Hello."_ a female voice rang through his ears making the deer jump and stand as still as a statue.

"Wha?" he mumbled to himself.

He turned to the direction of the light once more, trying to make anything from it. Other than how incredibly bright it was, there was no distinct features that could help identify the thing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Alastor finally asked.

_"To put it simply, I am the entity worshiped and interpreted by many."_

"God?" Alastor stated in a surprised and was responded with a soft chuckle as if that was an obvious answer.

_"In a way, I am. And I'm quite humble of you, Alastor."_

"What do you mean?" the Radio Demon asked to comprehend what was going on exactly.

_"By a series of events, completely unexpected by even me, you have finally opened your eyes and begged for forgiveness."_

Alastor gave a confused expression. Opened his eyes? And begged for-?

Realization struck like a train and he nearly wanted to deny everything that he said prior to this. He asked for forgiveness, yes, but he was expecting to go back to the Hotel and redeem himself the only other way he knew how.

Well, apparently, there was another way, and he felt like he was betrayed by everything he stood for.

"No." Alastor mumbled.

 _"No? This was your choice, Alastor. There is no denying it."_ ,the female voice said rather bluntly.

Alastor clutched his head, tugging the fringes of his hair and faced away from the light. He saw his shadow doing the exact same thing, and he was on the verge of breaking down.

_"Please, dear, you're overreacting. We can settle this in a civil manner if you just listen to-"_

"SHUT UP!" Alastor screamed, his voice cracking.

Alastor finally broke down as he stood there almost growling at the light. He was quite literally angry at the

"Is this just a sick story to you? That I have to suffer for the sake of my actions? To be cast down into Hell because of my beliefs? And then, you came to me because I had the thought of forgiving myself into thou?"

The entity remained silent, as Alastor dropped down onto his knees.

"I just want to say goodbye." he spoke in a low strained voice, and he began sobbing. If he was correct in what the entity in front of him was going to give him, he might not ever have the chance to say goodbye to anyone.

God (whatever gender it was) seemed to observe as he sat there crying to himself. Maybe it could understand his pain because he'd never had the chance.

 _"Alastor, look at me."_ it suddenly said shifting into a more softer tone, _"I understand that you are unwilling to accept my offering, but I assure you I can gift you things beyond your imagination."_

Alastor didn't really care about that at all.

"Can you answer me some questions?" Alastor finally blurted out.

_"You ask, you shall receive."_

"Why?" Alastor asked.

_"In many ways, Alastor, you have shown that you are willing to forgive yourself of your sins. However, that was with some harsh persuasion from your friend. You're amongst many that have redeemed themselves without any help from the Hotel."_

Alastor finally faced the light, "There were others before me?", he asked reluctantly.

The entity chuckled, _"Several hundreds. The most recent was beside you, Alastor. And the very reason you're here now."_

"Idosing." Alastor said, baffled.

_"While he wasn't a saint, that man was quite religious in his past life. When it came to judgement, he was initially placed in Heaven for a while as we observed his sins. After a bit of fair judgement, we sent him down to Hell. But we only realized that he took a single flame from Heaven's forges before he fell, a bit too late."_

"Aren't you meant to be an observer?" Alastor said somewhat confused. This was in all an interesting discussion, and he wanted to know more about his friend the moment he was handed a painful truth.

_"We are. However, he infused himself with the essence of the fire meaning we were unable to extract from him quickly. And thus, he was cursed with the ability to create the most dangerous the afterlife will never see."_

Alastor positioned himself into a more comfortable position, trying to comprehend what the entity or God had stated to him. Idosing was secretly an angel, all this while. It made sense, with some of the information he had such as the ability to forge weapons.

Another thing he wanted to ask was about himself, but he remember the first time he was in the dark room in his mind. His true name was similar to the one he used.

Al Astor. Whatever Al stood for was probably Albert or Alvin, depending on his knowledge.

He thought about what was going on currently. He didn't know if he could accept this.

"I don't deserve this."

_"And why do you think that it is the case?"_

"I-"

Alastor choked at his own words. He could barely muster any kind of strength to even say what he wanted to say. But he managed to spill it out in a soft voice.

"I deserve to go to Hell. I've done horrible things in my life and afterlife so why even bother with forgiveness? I've disappointed so many people and angered as much."

He faced the light, "What part of me is even worth redeeming?"

_"Your morals, my dear."_

"My morals?"

_"You've always been one of the sadistic individuals within Hell. And yet, when something bad happens to someone you trust and have emotional attachment to, you punish them the only way you know how."_

Alastor felt... offended in a way? That's how it's always been to him, yet the entity was saying that it was wrong.

_"Alastor, you've had a sick sense of justice. When you came down to Hell, you've tortured sinners because they deserved so. Even in your past life, you've killed those who've committed horrific crimes."_

The deer felt like the entity was officially staring at with cold dead eyes and fear struck him like never before.

_"However, you've never cared for the bigger truth."_

"What, what does that mean?" Alastor stuttered.

_"The wrongfully convicted, the innocent ones you killed because you wanted avenge those you've lost. And the ones that suffered enough."_

Alastor had a flashback to a memory that he absolutely hated to even remember, and he felt tears run down his cheeks.

_"And the worst part? You believed that you were right. That you choice would change the world for the better."_

Alastor somehow felt like the entity smiled down on him.

_"When in fact, you were just becoming the very person you've hated."_

Those words cut into him, like the scars that covered his body. Almost all of the things he thought were right, were just his narcissism speaking lies into his soul. His very pride crumbled right then and there as tears ran down his face.

_"However, you realized this."_

The entity was right. Alastor knew that this was the case. Everything he did to peoppe in Hell was because they did something against how he wanted life to go. His life had rules, that must be followed by everyone. His way, and only his way.

But like he remembered his painful thoughts in his bedroom, he realized that he didn't care for the people around him, not even his friends and his own parents.

Even if it was something he knew already, it still hurt like Hell.

Now, he knew that the mistakes he had made, the sins that he had committed and the way to redeem himself to Heaven.

But for what? To prove everyone wrong?

Alastor wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried his best not to start sobbing again.

But now, with God staring him down, he felt like he could not say any last words to the Hotel, his friends or anyone that he had become acquainted with.

He wanted to laugh at what he wanted to ask next and because it was just entirely possible that it wasn't going to work by any means.

But he needed to try.

"Can we.. make a deal?" Alastor finally said with a reluctant smile on his face.

The entity remained silent at first but then an amused laugh filled the deer's ears.

_"Sure."_


	14. Ascension

Alastor woke up on the floor, again.

The first thing that came to mind was that of the incredibly long discussion he had with God, what felt like a dream. He felt accomplished by what he had done, and the agreement he had come to with the divine being.

Did he remember it? Yes, and he knew that the deal was in good hands.

The second thing that came to mind was that he was on the floor in an empty room, naked.

It was still his room but it looked completely barren of any furniture and even dust of any kind. The only other thing in with him was a suit.

The suit in question seemed similar to his own other than the fact it was a pure white colour down to it's features. He stood up trying to see himself.

There was no mirror except for the one in the bathroom which was fixated to the wall, to which he looked at himself.

He looked the same, with the notable scars and hair tufts that looked like ears. However, he had a more fairer skin tone being a more noticeable white like colour and his red hair was caked with tones of white all over it.

But the most interesting part was the small wings at his back. They looked like the stereotypical angel wings he'd seen before. He touched them, and it felt interesting touching the feathery appendages that jutted from his shoulder blades. He tried to see if he could retract them, since it would be annoying to have such things around. It was successful as the wings disappeared once he thought about.

He was an angel, probably, but there was no halo above his head, which either meant he wasn't or he had to think for it to appear. He tried to think about it which made the round object appear above confirming his thoughts.

He stood there trying to confirm the suspicions he had and it was confirming each of those suspicions as he watched himself in the mirror. He finished his self inspections with a .chuckle.

He took himself into the shower and proceeded to give himself a nice hot shower. The body care available was just enough to clean himself before running out entirely. He washed himself thoroughly, trying to make the best of the situation.

Once he finished, he grabbed the only towel available there to dry himself. There was no bathrobe he could wear for himself, but that was alright for what he needed.

Alastor grabbed and quickly wore the suit that was brandished in his room. He looked at the mirror which showed him that he looked great in a white colour palette with some hints of red.

He proceeded to exit the room. As he walked out, he realized the rest of the house remained the same which intrigued him. He saw the living room, the music studio, and even Idosing's bedroom was the same.

Alastor made the decision to walk out of the house hoping to find his musician friend. The moment he opened the door, he saw him.

Idosing was leaning against the railing of the balcony, waiting patiently for the Radio Demon. He took notice of the deer and gave a smirk to him.

"Hey, Al." Idosing said casually.

The deer looked over at the zebra, "You lied."

Idosing chuckled, "Again, yeah. Nice to see you managed to become an angel like me."

Alastor sincerely wanted to choke this man, but given that he was also an angel, or redeemed in a sense, it wasn't going to go well.

"Where's my things?"

Idosing pointed upwards, which made Alastor tilt his head in confusion but he soon understood what the zebra was saying.

"So, are you ready?" Idosing finally said.

He wasn't sure, but given that he could go to Heaven now, he might as well as follow along.

"Yes." Alastor said.

Almost like a command, white translucent stairs suddenly appeared where Idosing's stairs would normally go down.

The stairs went up into the sky but they were just only big enough for one person. Idosing began his walk up the stairs with Alastor following suit.

For maybe at least hours, Alastor and Idosing scaled the stairs. The deer had begun crawling up it because of fear of falling back down to Hell, and did so for pretty much a majority of the way.

Idosing somehow stayed a steady pace, walking up continuously, occasionally turning around to check on Alastor.

The stairs seemed go in wildly different directions other than heading upwards. It spiraled around the circular landscape of Hell, showing a high bird's eye view of the punishment land.

"We'll be reaching Heaven soon." Idosing announced, and Alastor looked up. The stairs were reaching it's middle point spiraling upwards into the clouds.

"Wait."

Idosing turned around as Alastor stopped and adjusted himself into a sitting position on the stairs.

Alastor faced the musician,"I want to look one last time."

He stared down into the red tinted land of punishment. For several decades, he made his mark on Hell through the numerous ways of sinning. But now, he was now on his way to somewhere nobody could expect.

"I did it. I did it, everyone." Alastor spoke, as if everyone in Hell was listening.

"You can come back, Al." Idosing said somewhat amused.

Alastor looked over to the musician and smirked, "I know."

Idosing seemed confused but the deer made his move quickly to which the musician made the way too.

There was a new world just above Alastor, and he was willing to go there. He had proved everyone wrong, but no one will ever hear of this feat.

But that didn't matter to Alastor.

Because he was happy again. And nothing could take that away.

* * *

It was a normal day for Lucifer.

All was well, he was simply getting ready to lounge in his office. He had people to do Hell's work for him, so why should he work?

Entering his office, he made his way to the desk and sat down in his chair. With the window placed where he sat, Hell's landscape was in front of him and he basked in the area.

Even if he was damned here for the rest of time, he could at least some time having his own fun.

"Hello."

He turned around and saw Idosing, the musician from Limbo.

"Well, nice to see you again." Lucifer said.

"Yep, though this was not my intention." Idosing stated.

"And why is that?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm pretty sure you read through the files that I gave you, right?"

Lucifer chuckled, "Of course. An interesting read, since I've found out that Heaven wasn't exactly paradise."

Idosing laughed, "Well, since I've shown you that, I'm currently in some hot water. So, this will be the last time I'll give you anything special."

"I see." Lucifer said, "And what have you brought before me?"

"Something incredibly important." Idosing said, as he pulled out a file from behind his back.

As the musician placed it down, the king could see that the file was quite thick, stuffed with numerous papers.

"I must go now. See you when you have vacation in Limbo." Idosing said before turning around to leave the office.

Lucifer took hold of the file on his desk. He recognized the file was also similar to the ones that Idosing had given. The files in question were that of a type of angel in Heaven that would spell trouble for paradise.

He opened it, and nearly dropped the fragile thing.

The first thing that one would see on the file was a picture of the person in question. It looked like your average passport photo.

A picture of Alastor was not something Lucifer was expecting.

Alastor was noticeably different even with the only shot of his head. He looked the same, having the same hair style and facial features.

However, his colour tone was different. His face looked more fairer and they were tones of white within his hair. He smiled gleefully in the photograph, almost like he was past anything he had done prior.

To say that the file really got Lucifer's attention was an understatement.

The first paper showed a informational biodata on the individual the file was pertaining to.

He examined the deer's biodata, which revealed quite a lot of info on the radio host's life. Lucifer pored over the file which showed extensive information on Alastor such as his biography and even his sins in life and afterlife which spanned the entirety of several pages.

"Quite a track record, you got, Al." Lucifer mumbled to himself.

But just after that, he took notice of bold red sentences in the next paper over which intrigued him.

_Individual is mental unstable and easily susceptible to possible sinning. Monitor closely when subject's mental state is noticeably unhealthy._

Lucifer flipped through the next few pages and saw numerous diagnoses on the deer from numerous doctors and psychologists from Heaven, presumably. He could see them trying to treat Alastor with some respect but this seemed like quite a lot of work for just one person. However, as he looked at how the Radio Demon redeemed himself, the file left that space blank.

Then, he reached the end of the file which had a single envelope.

He took it, and saw it was addressed to him, specifically. He opened it to see the letter inside.

_Dear, Lucifer, King of Hell_

_It has come to our most recent attention that one of the Overlords of Hell had recently redeemed themselves. As this is the first time such an occurrence has happened, we are approaching this individual with extreme caution as his sins are extensive and severe._

_Throughout this file, we have organized a collection of prescriptions and even methods given by our most gifted psychiatrists and psychologists. We have also been made aware of the individual's presence on the Hazbin Hotel, and we have agreed to keep this entire situation under wraps. It is also advised that you should too._

_This file is not a comprehensive one just yet, once Mr. Astor manages to fit himself into the ethics of paradise, we will give a more completed biodata file._

_If you wish to discuss this matter further with us, we may meet at our usual rendezvous point. We hope to see you soon._

_From,_

_The Council of 25._

Lucifer chuckled, even the council wasn't willing to trust Alastor entirely.

Initially, the ruler wanted to see if he could coerce Alastor to go back to protect the Hazbin Hotel, but he still needed some time to formulate such a plan. However, Alastor went ahead and redeemed himself completely on his own. This meant that Lucifer wouldn't be able to do anything to the deer unless he came down to Hell again.

But with Alastor gone for good, he knew that he had to discuss this matter further. What could the Radio Demon could possibly do up in Heaven?

He'd have to wait and see.

But alongside that, he couldn't tell anyone, at least not yet.

"Well, Al." Lucifer muttered, "You did it. You bloody did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we end this arc.
> 
> What will Al do up in Heaven? Will there be a happy ending?
> 
> Well, that would be spoiling the last part of this story. I won't do that, unless necessary.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next part, amigo.
> 
> -Dan


End file.
